The Fox and the Hound: A Japanese Fairytale
by AeroZalen
Summary: When Naruto fails the Exam, he thinks his life is over, until he steals the Scroll and finds a Summoning Contract that brings him to a new world, and home. There, he works to fit in, and serve his master, all while protecting his best friend Emma Swan in Storybrooke. But just who is this enchanting waitress that smells like the forest.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I started yet another story, sorry. I'm sorry for not posting as often as I used to, but I've been really busy with my school work, what with 8 more weeks until I'm done. But I'll try to get better and post more often.**

Chapter 1

"Stupid Mizuki-sensei. Stupid village. Stupid me." Naruto mumbled under his breath as he ran through the trees, a large scroll strapped across his back. He was currently on the run from the traitorous Chunin who was once his teacher. Turns out he only wanted to use Naruto and kill him, framing him for stealing the Forbidden Scroll, which he planned to take from Naruto.

"Why did I believe him, I mean no one likes me, why would he, I should've seen the signs that something was up, but I was so desperate for attention that I just went with it." Naruto berated himself as he stopped, breathing heavily as he looked around.

"Well, at least I can see what it is I'm going to end up dying for. Last request and all that, right Kurama?" Naruto said, and heard a grumble of assent from inside his mind. That was another thing, ever since he could remember; he had contact with the fuzz ball inside his mindscape. It was strange hearing everyone putting the guy down, when he actually wasn't to blame for the attack.

"Okay let's see what we have here. Shadow Clone jutsu, no Kurama already promised to teach that one to me when I get older. Uhmm, 'How to Release your Soul Blade', nope, I prefer my soul inside me thanks. How about… this one, it's a Summoning seal. It says, Pan's Shadow. Let's see what the description says." Naruto whispered as he unrolled more of the scroll, reading the description for the summoning seal.

"Okay, it says that Pan's Shadow comes to rescue lost orphans and give them a home, that actually sounds really cool and useful, huh Kurama?" Naruto asked, smiling as he pictured his best friend smiling, although it still creeped him out to see a giant demon fox grinning.

"Okay, you know how to use summoning seals, right Kurama? Just tell me what to do, and we can get on our way." Naruto said, setting the scroll down on the ground so that the seal was laid out flat.

**"****Just apply some blood to the seal, then apply some chakra, and it should work. But be careful, we don't know what's going to come through that seal, silly boy. You did just get mad at yourself for being gullible, and what are you doing now, taking something at face value."** Kurama rumbled from inside of him, pacing around in his cage. Naruto had offered to let him out, or to change his mindscape, but the fox said that the cage was okay for now, but he'd teach Naruto how to alter his mindscape later in his life.

"True, but I suppose that's what I have you for." Naruto said, biting his thumb as he rubbed the blood on the seal, pushing some of his chakra into the seal as per Kurama's instructions. Naruto felt a smile creep across his face as the kanji of the seal began to crawl. However, Naruto rolled to the side as a giant shurikan almost took off his head.

Whirling around, he came face to face with Mizuki, who was grinning menacingly from a tree branch. The Chunin grinned as he leapt at Naruto, swinging at him as he reached for the scroll which was glowing.

However, Naruto kicked him in the leg, knocking him down as he ran to the scroll, only for Mizuki to throw several kunai at him, which he was forced to dodge by rolling to the side. He tried to climb to his feet, only for Mizuki to tackle him, pushing him up against a tree as he tried to plunge a kunai into his neck.

Naruto grabbed his wrist, trying to hold the weapon away from his neck as he struggled to overpower the older male, who used his other hand to put more weight on the kunai as it inched closer to Naruto's neck, and subsequent death.

He felt the tip prick his neck, when a large shadow appeared over his shoulder, a gruesome smile splitting the shadow's pitch black face. Naruto gulped as he gave one more push, moving the kunai slightly to the side as it sunk into the wood, nicking his neck as he hissed in pain, immediately grabbing the wound to hold the lifeblood inside.

He saw the shadow reach down, grabbing Mizuki's shadow before pulling it free, the shadow making a ripping sound like paper tearing as Mizuki's face went blank, and his body went limp as it fell against Naruto, who shoved the man off of him, turning to the shadow which grinned at him.

"Who are you? What do you want? If you're going to kill me, just get it over with!" Naruto demanded, refusing to beg for his life, as the shadow continued grinning; turning back to the scroll as understanding dawned on Naruto.

"You're Pan's Shadow? But who's Pan?" Naruto asked, the shadow tilting his head as Naruto groaned, holding his neck as the skin restitched itself, a single rivulet of crimson blood running down his finger as he licked at it, shivering at the metallic taste of blood.

"Do you understand what I'm asking? Of course you do, you gestured to the scroll when I asked where you came from. Let's try something else, it says that you'll rescue orphans and give them a home, is that true?" Naruto asked, the shadow smiling a minute bit larger as it nodded furiously n the affirmative.

"Okay, I'm an orphan; can you take me to a home?" Naruto asked, refusing to let the seed of hope inside of him blossom just yet. The shadow gave one more nod, and Naruto sighed in relief as the shadow grabbed him suddenly, dragging him into the scroll as it rerolled itself behind them, leaving the forest empty.

Meanwhile, Naruto was screaming and trying in vain to free himself from the shadow's vice like grip as it carried him through the air, clouds covering his face as it looked over the scenery below him.

A large midnight blue ocean sprawled beneath him, a lone island the only sign of life within the hundred or so miles Naruto could see. What's more, that island seemed to be his destination as the shadow continued crawling across the sky as they neared the island. Below, leaping through the waves, Naruto saw sea life that he never expected to see outside of a schoolbook.

Dolphins, overly large whales, even a large creature with eight limbs that Kurama said was an octopus, although he didn't have anything to say about the equally large women who seemed to sprout from the head of the octopus. It filled Naruto with a sense of wonderment, that he realized was probably normal for a child not training to be a covert assassin.

While getting lost in the scene below him, he didn't realize that the shadow was slowly descending toward the island, circling it like a bird bringing prey back to its nest, until it dropped him, his body plummeting to the ground, crashing through several trees, the limbs giving way underneath him as he met the ground, a large dust cloud being kicked up from the impact.

"Ughh, when I find that frickin' shadow, I'm going to kill it, maybe with a nice fire." Naruto groaned as he rolled over, staring into the air as he could see his path to the ground, broken limbs accompanying the path as he gave another groan as he felt his body fixing itself.

"Remind me again why you can't do this more covertly, I mean I know it's going to heal, do I _have_ to feel to fixing itself?" Naruto asked his mental companion, who gave a low chuckle, which could've passed for a growl to people that weren't familiar with the multi-story demon fox.

**"****I'll explain to you one day, maybe when you're older, like 18 older."** Kurama assured the blonde, who gave a return chuckle which sounds to the average ear much like a growling animal. Rolling back over to push himself to his feet, his vision went white as he leaned on the tree as the blood settled, only for a young boy to suddenly appear from behind a tree.

"Oh, I thought I heard someone out here. I probably wouldn't have found you otherwise." The boy said, and Naruto could swear the boy's shadow grinning at him, only when he blinked, the grin was gone, replaced with a normal shadow.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" The boy continued on, ignoring Naruto's obvious distracted expression. Luckily, Naruto was used to hearing things without really paying attention. He looked into the boy's face, noting that he looked a few years older than Naruto, maybe 17 or so.

"I know you're going to think I'm crazy, but a deranged shadow dropped me from the air, luckily the ground broke my fall, along with the tree branches. As for who I am, it proper to introduce yourself first, I believe, unless that's different wherever I am now." Naruto said off-handedly, looking around him at the surrounding wildlife.

"Hey, he's not deranged, he's just misunderstood. Anyways, I don't think you're crazy, just a little shaken up from your landing on Neverland Island." The boy said; gesturing around himself, as Naruto looked at him skeptically.

"Yep, I definitely hit my head on the way down. Anyways, I'm going to go out on a limb and say you're Pan, in which case, I'm Naruto. I was told you can find me a home, was that true?" Naruto said, Kurama commenting on how blunt he was being.

"Huh, been a while since someone came here voluntarily. Anyways, I am Pan, and I can find you a home, I find all children home's, I rescue them from undeserving parents, and bring them here to my island, where they can live happily ever after. Would you like that Naruto, would you like to join me, and live here on Neverland with me?" Pan answered, extending his hand as Naruto looked at it warily. Sure he wanted to find a home, but he'd lived 12 long years and learned that nothing is given away for nothing, that was just the way the world works.

Still, it wasn't like going back to Konoha had much appeal, all he had there was a few possessions which could be replaced. He had Jiji, but I had his suspicions about the Hokage, like he had learned, something for nothing didn't work. He had once upon a time pictured himself with Sakura-chan, no just Sakura now, but weeks of discussing the subject with Kurama had turned him away from the idea. His only real thing he needed was Kurama, and he couldn't go anywhere without the fur ball. At least his situation made a degree of sense, Kurama couldn't leave, so he made friends with his jailor, Kurama got companionship, as did Naruto.

"I suppose I don't have much choice, I doubt you'd let me leave, especially considering it took a magical shadow to get me here, that's probably the only way off this island, right?" Naruto said, Pan smiling as if they shared a secret. "Yeah, I'll join you; I suppose it beats living on my own out here, who knows, maybe I can learn about this new place." Naruto said, grabbing Pan's hand as their hands glowed, and Pan's grin was shadowed by the glow, making it appear sinister.

"Great, considering I don't really have anyone else around here, you'll be my second-in-command, so I suppose you should know what you're getting into." Pan said, turning as he began walking into the jungle, carrying on speaking as he walked.

"No one ever ages in Neverland, so get used to how old you are, well I suppose mentally you'll age, but your body won't. You serve me now, so you won't be able to go directly against my orders, got it? One last thing, you can't tell anyone about this place, unless you're on the island. Got it, Naruto?" Pan said, pushing some brush aside as they entered a camp. "Now then, how about we get busy getting some more kids here?" Pan asked, although Naruto could tell it wasn't actually a question, but an order to get busy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2, I don't feel like saying much of anything else.**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto sighed, leaning against the light pole, watching his best friend as he chatted up a blonde who had tried to steal a yellow car. Leaning his head back, he remembered when his life was a lot simpler, back before he met Neal, and stepped out on his verbal contract with Pan.

If he had known all those years ago what he had gotten himself into, he would've made a run for it. First of all, he learned that due to never aging, he would never reach puberty. This sounded great at first until he had a conversation with Kurama about it.

FLASHBACK-

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in front of Kurama's cage, albeit with a giant gaping hole which Kurama used to leave at his leisure, Naruto's way of finding a loophole in the sealing, by leaving Kurama in charge of his mental affairs. He did have to deal with horrible nightmares filled with screams and the smell of burning flesh, but it was a small price to pay for his friend's convenience.

"So, fur ball, what did you need to speak with me about? Can we hurry it up, I'm on duty, and if I lose this kid, Pan will have my shadow tanned and mounted over his mantle, if he had a mantle that is." Naruto said; crossing his arms, 20 years of being on an island alone with only prepubescent males for company, Naruto had grown belligerent.

"Fine brat, course if it was me, I'd tell the flying brat to try it and fight you, I think you can take him. Anyways, you know how you used to ask me to tutor you in jutsu, and I always refused." Kurama asked, surrounding Naruto's body with one furry tail as he lifted the smaller blonde up to his face.

"Yeah, you stupid fox, if you had ever taught me anything, maybe I would've passed that stupid exam and we wouldn't be trapped here!" Naruto complained; punching Kurama's nose as the giant fox ignored his ranting.

"Well, the reason I never taught you anything was because the changes you were experiencing." Kurama said, and continued on when Naruto looked at him cluelessly. "As you grew up, I was slowly interweaving some of my DNA into yours. That's why I couldn't teach you anything, and why your control was shot. I had planned to teach you what I learned when you completed the change, however, that is unlikely to happen now." Kurama said, and Naruto squinted his eyes in anger at the demon fox.

"What do you mean; we have all the time in the world now, so get to teaching me!" He demanded, giving the fox another swift kick which he ignored.

"You're acting like me when I was a little kit, that's a good sign. But, this island is the problem, puberty is a time when your body begins producing more hormones and such, when you reached puberty, my DNA would've fused with yours, completing the change. But now…" Kurama trailed off as Naruto's gaze dropped.

"Now I never age, and therefore will never reach puberty." Naruto said, turning his back on Kurama as he punched the wall, snarling as his fangs elongated and his wild hair shook in a nonexistent breeze.

"Fine, we'll just have to find a way off this island then." Naruto said between his clenched teeth.

"Yeah, except like you said, the only way off is through Pan." Kurama said, growling out Pan's name.

"Haha, I'm sure I can figure out a way off this kamiforsaken island without alerting him to my intentions, I am a shinobi after all." Naruto said; a smile on his face that Kurama mirrored behind him.

FLASHBACK END-

That was how it started, and from there, Naruto endeavored at every chance to escape the island, and finally succeeded with his friend currently chatting up the blonde. It was a rocky friendship at the start, but they became bonded by their desires to escape the island.

While trapped together, and during their time together after escaping, Neal had told him of the land he was from, all about the magical things there, and his father. Hearing about his father only made Naruto angry, so he tried to avoid that topic; he wasn't a nice person when he was happy.

Then the pieces began falling in place, Pan had had him watching a boy almost the boy's entire life, it finally dawned on Naruto that this was Pan's son, he saw him grow up, get married, go to war and cripple himself to escape, he saw his son leave him after his wife had. Neal was his son.

In return, Naruto had told Neal about his life back in the E.N. It didn't seem to particularly interesting or exciting to Naruto, but Neal ate it up, hehe, like a fairytale.

It had been 10 long years since they had escaped the island together, and Naruto was always watching over his shoulder until the day he hit 19, the age after which Pan considered, 'adulthood'. Naruto felt a strange sense of longing though, since he was used to having to watch his back, so he never quit his life of making enemies.

He helped Neal usually in his schemes and jobs of getting a quick buck. Naruto couldn't believe how useful ninja skills were on the streets in this world. Trained security team, ha, bow down to the shinobi; locks were nothing to his trained ears; not to mention his quick hand and quick mind kept him from getting caught when he swiped something off the racks of shelves, or even cash registers. However, Naruto still never took more than he needed.

His favorite part of the 10 past years though, was training with his new body. Once they got off that island, and out of Pan's control, Naruto started aging again, and within a week entered puberty. He separated with Neal for two years, promising he'd find him again after he took care of some business.

To that degree, he never shared what he was, fearing that Neal would hate him, considering his control of elements was borderline magic, and Neal had an intense hatred for magic, but who could blame him really. So Naruto never told him that he could spit fire, or make hurricane force winds at will. He also kept the other aspect of his body a secret, something that Kurama had done to him until he discovered it on his own when he hit 18, luckily he wasn't with Neal at the time or until he managed to get it under control.

Deciding that maybe he should go and introduce him self, he made a covert seal behind his back, a habit from years of training, although he could've done it without seals now that he had finally got his control to a decent level.

Instead of a puff of smoke, his body kind of wavered like being viewed through a heat wave as his large black hoodie and baggy jeans were replaced with a police uniform, Naruto smiling as he pulled a pair of sunglasses out of his pocket, the shades sitting comfortably on his nose. His wild blonde hair was contained inside a police cap, and Naruto fingered his nightstick and gun gingerly.

Walking up to the yellow car, Naruto tried to add a swagger to his stride, laughing under his breath at how neither Neal nor the girl had noticed him until he tapped on the window, both parties jumping at the sight of a policeman.

Naruto gestured for Neal to roll down the window as he stuck his head inside, leaning on the door as he used his best, 'tough-guy voice'.

"Hello, sir and madam, I noticed you seem to be having so some car trouble, maybe I can help, where you headed?" Naruto asked; coughing in Neal's face as the girl tried to come up with a quick answer.

"Tallahassee, we're headed down to the coast." Neal said; wiping his face as Naruto smiled at his friend's quick wits. Reaching behind him, he pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket, showing the pair.

"I don't suppose you two lovebirds have seen this man?" Naruto asked, showing the paper with his own picture on it. "He's wanted in a local murder/ robbery; he was seen fleeing into a building around this neighborhood, with a young male accomplice that drove the car." Naruto asked, a light sweat breaking out on Neal's brow while the girl in front just looked at Naruto, batting her eyelashes.

"We ain't seen no person round here, right honey?" She asked Neal, who nodded as Naruto sighed, putting the paper up.

"Really, because the man was seen driving a yellow Volkswagen Bug that matches this cars description, may I see some license and registration, please?" Naruto asked, and the girl turned on Neal, glaring daggers at him.

"It's his car; I was just a hitchhiker he picked up on the side of the road." She admitted, Neal shooting daggers back at her as Naruto chuckled, opening the door.

"Hey, move over Neal, I'm tired of standing." Naruto said, shoving Neal to the side as he got into the car, removing his hat, shaking out his hair.

"God, Naruto, you scared me, I thought I was about to be cuffed right here!" Neal said, punching Naruto in the shoulder as he smiled at his friend.

"Ahh, I wouldn't do that to a friend, especially not when he was making such good progress with his girlfriend." Naruto said; punching Neal back as the two began roughhousing in the back, the girl watching them with incredulous eyes.

"Hey, you may want to drive now, a small car in a back alley, rocking about like this one would probably attract attention." Naruto said, extending his hand to the girl, who shook it tentatively.

"Naruto Uzumaki, but all my friends call me Naruto." Naruto introduced himself, the girl doing the same.

"Emma Swan, nice to meet you." She said, flooring the accelerator, sending them all lurching as the car shot off.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm too lazy to write an actual thing here. Have fun.**

**Chapter 3**

Naruto sighed as he leaned back on the couch. Rubbing his eyes, he wondered how he ended up in this situation. Oh, that's right, he traveled around with his two friends, Neal Cassidy, and Emma Swan, until Emma got pregnant, and Neal began distancing himself from her. It finally culminated when Emma got arrested and thrown in prison, and Neal left her, running off to Kami knows where. If that wasn't bad enough, all he left was a small note detailing how he just couldn't deal with all this right now, and to please watch over Emma for him.

A note, a freaking note, was that all their friendship was worth to him, a small note with no good-bye, no 'we had a good time', no-no-no sentiment. Naruto swore if he ever found Neal, he was first going to punch him in the face, and then leave him for Emma.

From there he visited Emma everyday in prison, watching over her, per Neal's last request. Of course, this presented a difficult decision for Emma, which was what to do with the baby when he was born. She could A) give him up for adoption, which would greatly upset Naruto due to his own orphan background, or B) Give him to his God-Father until she was out of prison, A.K.A Naruto.

She finally decided on adoption, which caused Naruto to stop visit her for about two weeks leading up to the birth. The day after the baby was born, Naruto showed up out of the blue, telling Emma that he was going away for some time. Some time turned out to be three months wherein Naruto refused to tell Emma what he had done.

What it had actually been was that he went on a pilgrimage, doing his best to get drunk, only to end up discovering his natural talent as a policeman. He forged some documents, took a certification test, and was currently a registered policeman turned recollections agent. It had its moments, such as the time he got to drive some guys Ferrari because he faulted on the insurance payments or something.

When he finally caught up to Emma a year later than expected, the two picked up where they left off, with Naruto helping Emma get a job as a bail bondsperson, although he occasionally lent her his badge which he'd had personally made to resemble the headband of his shinobi village.

And here he was bordering on 8, 9? Years later in an apartment he shared with Emma in Boston, the super was actually a very nice man who happened to be a former Marine sniper or something. Naruto had spent many a night with the man drinking, and trading war stories once the man was drunk enough that Naruto could've convinced him that the sun was green, and the moon housed a giant demon.

A knocking at the door caught Naruto's attention, as not only was it nearly ten at night, but it was a light knocking, leading the blonde to believe it was a child doing the knocking. Upon opening the door, he discovered that he was correct, as it was a child, a boy, nearly 10 by Naruto's standards, with a big book tucked under his arm.

"Hello, I'm sorry; I seem to have the wrong apartment. Could you direct me to a woman named Emma Swan's apartment." The boy asked, checking the scrawled number on his wrist, finding that this was the apartment listed as Emma Swan's.

"Sure, but first, maybe you could tell me what you need with her. And where your parents are, I'm sure they're worried sick about you." Naruto said, inviting the boy inside as Naruto noted his appearance. Dirty blonde hair, a confident, if not exuberant aura, and judging from his clothes, he was well off.

Naruto, meanwhile, began rummaging around in the fridge before pulling out a Coke, tossing it to the boy who caught it, glancing between the red can and Naruto as he pulled out a similar can. Walking over to the couch, Naruto dropped into the cushions, his excess weight causing the boy's end of the couch to rise.

"My mom says I'm not supposed to have sugar after 8, it makes me stay up late, and then I don't get enough sleep for school. By the way, my name's Henry, now could you point me towards Emma Swan's apartment?" Henry asked as he set the can on the nearby table.

"Oh, sure, I'm Naruto. Emma's my roommate, and you should drink the Coke, after all, your mom isn't here, is she?" Naruto said, taking a drink of his caffeinated drink before setting it aside. Looking at the young male, Henry smiled, opening the Coke as he took a large drink.

"See, that tastes good, huh?" Naruto said, propping his feet up as silence reigned between them. "You still haven't told me why you're looking for Emma." Naruto added offhandedly as Henry seemed to think on his answer.

"She's my mom. I mean, my birth mother, not my adoptive mother, although she's pretty cool sometimes, when she isn't trying to rule my life." Henry said; looking dejectedly at the Coke can in his hand as Naruto tried to stop himself from gawking.

"Oh, you're the kid she gave up for adoption 10 years ago. I thought those records were sealed, how did your mom get a hold of them?" Naruto asked, staring at the hole in the door, as if that would make it disappear magically.

"She has connections, although she wasn't the one who unsealed the records, I was. She probably doesn't even know I'm gone, she never seems to even pay attention to me." Henry said; turning the Coke up as he drained the can, spotting the trash can as he threw it, the can bouncing off the edge as it went in. Naruto smiled at Henry's smirk, sticking a fist out to the younger male.

"Good job dude. Now about this mother of yours, I'm sure she misses you very dearly, I bet she's beside herself hoping that you're okay, although she seems like an evil queen the way you talk about her." Naruto said; Henry hitting the fist with one of his own as Naruto emptied his own can, throwing it at the trashcan as it missed horribly, clattering against the floor.

"Yeah, man. That's exactly right, she's the Evil Queen. Hey, do you know about the fairytales?" Henry asked, and Naruto had to keep a straight face as he tilted his head in confusion. He sat up, pulling himself from the couch as he went to retrieve the can.

"You mean like Cinderella, and Snow White?" Naruto asked tossing the can the short distance to the trash as it went in, Naruto walking back to the couch.

"Yeah, but that's just where it starts. There's Snow White, Prince Charming, their daughter, that's Emma, the Evil Queen, that's my mom, Jiminy Cricket, Cinderella, and any fairytales you can think of, that's why I need Emma to come with me, to break the Evil Queen's curse. Hey, what's your favorite fairytale?" Henry asked innocently as he began flipping through his book, which seemed to contain fairytales.

"I'd have to say, 'Beauty and the Beast', just how Belle loves the Beast, despite him being a monster always tugs at my heart strings." Naruto sad, using his trademark, squinted eye smile as he looked at the door, hearing footsteps outside with his acute hearing.

"I'm home, Naruto. I picked up Chinese, hope you don't mind." Emma shouted as she managed to juggle the containers of Chinese food, her purse, and her key as she pushed the door open with her back.

"You ask a Japanese guy, if he minds having Chinese food. I can't help but feel racially insulted. Besides, we have company." Naruto said, swiping a cup of noodles from Emma's hand, slurping down the pasta as he sighed contently.

"Huh, what… do… you … mean?" Emma asked, noticing Henry, who was sitting calmly on the couch, seemingly occupied mentally with some inner problem as she whispered in Naruto's ear. "Who is he, and why is he here?"

"He would be Henry, your son, and he wants you to go with him to break a curse. Personally, I think you should do it, but since when have you ever listened to me about him?" Naruto said; his scathing retort causing Emma to wince as Naruto dropped the now empty cup in the trash.

"Hey, he was my son, I think I'm allowed to give him up for adoption if I so choose! Now what's this about breaking a curse?" Emma said, only for Henry to pop up between them, staring intently into both Naruto and Emma's eyes.

"Why are we whispering? And I want you to come and break a curse because you're the only one who can do it! It says so in my book." Henry insisted as he shoved the open book into Emma's hands, the book open to the page with Snow White being awakened by Prince Charming.

"Okay, kid, I don't know what you're talking about, but we need to get you home." Emma said, looking at a nearby clock as she picked her purse back up, heading for the door, herding Henry in front of her. "It's only 10:30, if we hurry, I can get you home by midnight, and maybe the authorities won't arrest me for kidnapping a kid." Emma said hurriedly, rushing down the stairs of the building with Henry in pursuit, and Naruto taking his time as he looked around, and seeing no one, he made a clone which nodded at its orders, turning back to the apartment. Naruto hurried after his room mate and Henry, taking the stairs a flight at a time.

As the blonde trio piled into Emma's tiny yellow Bug, she looked expectantly at Henry, who seemed oblivious to her stare as he looked out of his window.

"So, where am I headed, kid?" Emma finally asked, and Henry answered offhandedly with "Storybrooke, Maine."

"Well, guess that I'll get that road trip I've been bugging you about." Naruto said smugly from the backseat as he patted the backseat as Henry climbed into the backseat, and the male pair began reading Henry's storybook; one believing every word due to his belief in magic, the other believing every word as he recognized some of the characters from Neal's stories.

Within an hour, Emma reached a small speed-trap town, and stopped for gas, looking in the back seat as Henry and Naruto were asleep, leaning against each other, and Emma felt a sliver of a smile creep on to her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, you know the drill.**

**Chapter 4**

Naruto sighed as he snuggled further into the pillow, only for small whimpers to escape his lips when a wave of cold air washed over him. Blinking his eyes open, he saw a sign shrinking in the distance, still, he could make out the letters clearly thanks to his sub par shinobi training back home. It read, 'Welcome to Storybrooke'.

_Great, we made it finally, and I slept for two hours._ Naruto thought groggily, despite the fact that both his inner fox and the dashboard clock argued against his estimate of two hours.

_You feel that Kurama?_ Naruto thought to his inner fox, who grunted in response, annoyed at having his nap interrupted until he felt what Naruto was referring to.

**"****Yep, magic. This whole town has a dome surrounding it; it feels almost 'evil'."** Kurama replied, and Naruto shivered. When a giant demon fox referred to something as evil, it probably meant you should stay off from it.

Looking to the side, Naruto saw that Henry was still fast asleep, light snores emanating from his chest as Naruto smiled kindly, glancing at the book, only for it to capture his full attention, which was decidedly around ten percent in his current sleep-addled state.

The page had a picture on it, beautifully rendered with a baby in a basket, a warm looking blanket wrapped around the child. Like so many babies these days, the baby's name, presumably' was stitched into the blanket. The name was Emma, and after reading the page, Naruto realized that maybe the boy's suspicions weren't that far off the mark.

This lead to Naruto realizing he had been hanging out with a princess for the past ten years or so. Some of the things they did together, like going out to get drunk, or the nights when Emma and Neal just couldn't keep quiet, or that time when Emma got arrested, all very non-princess things.

Looking into the front of the car, he saw that Emma was stopping in a crossroads of sorts, which was empty of people, not unbelievable considering it was in the earlier hours of the morning. If they did manage to find Henry's parent, mother, adopted mother, she would undoubtedly be upset that Henry was out all night. Luckily it was Friday night/ Saturday morning, so Henry didn't have school to attend today.

After getting directions from a man in a waistcoat, with ruffled hair and glasses, who was out walking his dog, a Dalmatian, Emma drove on towards her destination until she pulled up in front of a large mansion-like house. Henry had said his mother was the Evil Queen, not what she actually did for a living, although it apparently supplied great dividends.

Clambering out of the car, Naruto followed Emma, slipping a hand under Henry as he picked the younger blonde up, carrying him easily. He remembered to grab Henry's book before shutting the door with his foot, balancing in one hand while holding Henry in the other as he walked up the stone path to the door.

Emma rang the doorbell, several times in fact before Naruto heard footsteps inside, coming down a flight of stairs before stopping at the door, peeking through the peephole no doubt. However, Naruto was not the mood to continue holding a preteen boy much longer, so he stepped forwards, presenting Henry to the peephole as the door was flung open.

Standing in the light coming from inside was a woman, beautiful in that way that Naruto had noticed all politically shaped women seemed to be. Lawyers, CEOs, Mayors. Naruto bet on the last one considering how small the town was, besides, wouldn't a queen, even an evil one, make a great mayor?

"Hello, I believe you're missing a young boy, blondish, preteen, named Henry." Naruto said, drawing the woman's glare from Emma to him, noticing Henry in his arms.

"Yes, hello. I d like to ask where you found him, although I don't recognize you two from around town. It's my job as mayor to know everyone around town, even those that are just passing through." The woman said, holding her arm across the open doorway as if to block Naruto or Emma from entering.

"Well, he showed up at our apartment, my apartment, Naruto here just happened to be home at the time. I'm his umm, his biological mother." Emma said; her leg twitching like it did when she was being nervously scrutinized.

"How did he find you, I thought it was a closed adoption, you shouldn't have been able to track him down." The mayor said, still ignoring Naruto's displeased expression.

"He said he used some of your connections to get them 'unsealed', form there he used a credit card to draw out some money and took a bus to Boston, where we live. So maybe you should be wondering which of your friends helped Henry out, without telling you. Speaking of which, maybe you could point to his room, I'm sure he would be more comfortable in his bed rather than my arms, Madam Mayor." Naruto said, clenching his teeth as he addressed her formally. It tweaked his nose to show deference to someone who hadn't earned his respect, something he'd carried over from his multi-dimensional trips.

"I'm not letting you just come into my house, I don't even know who you are. For all I know, you could the one who kidnapped him in the first place." The woman said, crossing her arms defiantly, her eyes practically daring Naruto to try and force his way inside. However, Naruto had training in these types of situations, and ah dealt with people who made the wrong choice, so he stood his ground, not backing up, but he didn't force the issue.

"Kidnapped. Lady, we just brought you your son back, you could at least be a little thankful." Emma said, her own stubborn nature coming out as she stared the mayor down. Finally, they both looked away, although the mayor still looked determined to not let Naruto through the door.

"My name is Regina, not 'Lady', or Madam Mayor will do. Now then, why don't you hand over my son before I call the Sheriff?" Regina said, and Naruto smiled sarcastically as he handed Henry over, the woman struggling slightly to hold up Henry weight. However, she managed to get him to the nearby couch, returning to the door. "I hope you have a safe trip back to Boston, and that we don't have to keep you here any longer than necessary. Now then, good night!" Regina said, slamming the door in Emma's face. It would've been Naruto's face, but he had already turned back to the Bug, slumping into the passenger seat as Emma walked over and slid into the driver seat.

"Well, that went well." Emma said, and Naruto gave a short bark of laughter as he looked at Emma, spying that familiar look in her eyes.

"You want to stay and see what's up with this town, don't you? See what kind of things are going on that a nearly ten year old boy ran away from home, all the way to Boston, just to track down his biological mother who gave him up fro adoption. Not to mention all this 'break the curse' business, which I think maybe his way of reaching out for someone to pity him, and mother him, something he may have done without. Well, you know, considering your own history in the system." Naruto said, and Emma stared out the windshield

"I was thinking about going home and getting drunk, and forgetting all about this town, but when you guilt trip me like that." Emma said finally, and Naruto smiled, lightly punching Emma's shoulder as she returned the gesture. Emma started the car, and drove to the nearest and only hotel/inn in the area. She never noticed that Regina had been watching the pair in the car, or that another man was watching them when he met them at the Inn, welcoming them to Storybrooke. She also never noticed that the giant clock in the town center began working again, at exactly the moment the key was dropped into her hand for her room, Naruto's across the hall.

As she turned to go to her room, she almost ran into a man with a cane who was watching the exchange. He had the faintest hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth as he saw Emma's face. However, Naruto's was mildly shocked by the meeting decreed by fate. He didn't really believe in fate, but this couldn't have been anything but.

"Whoa, watch out, dearie. Welcome to Storybrooke, I hope you have a good stay here." The man said, walking off, his cane clacking against the floor as he walked with a slight limp. Emma turned to see him leave, the tiny bell over the door ringing as he opened the door.

As it shut behind him, Emma began walking up the stairs to her room, while Naruto continued to look after the man.

_What are you doing here, Stiltskin? Last I saw of you, you were in The Enchanted Forest, trying to figure out how to get to your son. It would seem you've finally succeeded._ Naruto thought as he grabbed the railing, climbing the stairs, wishing a goodnight to the old lady manning the desk, as well as the young woman next to her, looking like she wanted to be anywhere but here.

**A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted tell you that I'm going away on vaction for a few weeks, so I won't be able to upload anything for a little while, but I promise that as soon as I get back, I'll upload two chapters to make it up to you guys, k?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yep, watched the season finale. AGAIN. Totally ready for next season!**

**Chapter 5**

_Drip. Drip. Drip._ "I swear to Kami that I'll hit you so hard that your kits will be born with my fist imprinted in their face!" Naruto yelled as he backhanded the drop of drool leaking from Kurama's mouth as the giant demon fox snickered.

"Ah, but then I'd have to train you until that legendary stamina of yours runs out, and trust me, I can be a very taxing taskmaster." Kurama said, standing up, stretching out his body as his bones popped into place.

"Bring it on, fox! I'm feeling extra excited today, and I'm ready for my next lesson. So, you want to start or shall I?" Naruto said, as he rolled his neck, followed by his shoulders as he crouched down, his clothes vanishing as they were replaced by his favorite coat.

"Oh, I don't know. How about you start, but no weapons?" Kurama suggested as he got into his stance, Naruto nodding as he tensed his legs, leaping at Kurama.

Emma yawned, brushing her hand through the light emanating from her window, as if trying to wave it away. After deciding that the annoying light wasn't going to leave her alone, she rolled over, yawning once more as she grasped at the curtains, pulling them closed. Infuriately, now she was awake and couldn't get back to sleep so she decided to get up and start her day.

Sitting up in the bed, she saw her discarded clothes in a chair, and on the small table next to the chair was a pair of meticulously folded clothes with a Post-it on top.

_Figured you wouldn't want to smell like Chinese food and work. You can thank me later. Your roommate, Naruto._

"Great, I'll never understand how he manages to pack clothes without me noticing. Oh well, I can't complain now." Emma mumbled as she pulled the clothes on, smiling as she saw her favorite red jacket was among the clothes folded.

Meanwhile, Naruto was sitting at the town's best eatery, Granny's, mainly because he'd asked the innkeeper where he could get some food, the innkeeper turning out to be Granny.

Currently, he was staring intently at the plate in front of him. Bacon, eggs, hash browns, pancakes, and a cup of not coffee, but orange juice made up his breakfast. Coffee stunted growth after all, and he'd had enough of that already, thank you.

He was mainly staring intently at the plate because the food had magically vanished, and he was hoping that it would make reappearance on his plate. But it was not to be as now the plate vanished before his very eyes.

Seeing the waitress, who turned out to be the young woman from the inn, who he now assumed to be either Granny's daughter or granddaughter, he motioned her over.

"So, what is there to do around town?" Naruto asked, the girl glancing at her other customers who seemed preoccupied with consuming the enchanted food.

"Well, we used to have a library, but it's been closed for, I don't remember how many years. We have a park if you like to feed the birds, and of course there's the expanse of forest surrounding Storybrooke, full of veritable wildlife and flora. Rumor has it there's a wolf that roams the forest, but no one has ever actually seen it, only heard its howls." The girl answered, and Naruto nodded.

"Ahh, so what's it like living in such a small town. Surely everyone knows everyone, it must be kinda a 'close-knit' community?" Naruto asked, taking a drink of his orange juice which had been refilled at some point during the conversation.

"Oh, I suppose it is. I really want to go to the big city though, but Granny, she's my grandma, had a heart attack recently, so I have to stick around and help her with the inn and here. By the way, my name's Ruby." The girl, now called Ruby, said as she refilled a man's coffee without him having to ask. He thanked her, and she gave a short nod in response.

"Name's Naruto. Still, the big city isn't all it's cracked up to be. Smog, pollution, crime, noise, I don't know how I've managed to live in the city for the past 8 or 9 years. All the same, no parents to help out?" Naruto asked, and Ruby leaned on to the counter, considering her answers. Finally, she sighed.

"No, I don't really know what happened to them. Granny just always says that they left me with her, and she'll watch over me until they come back to get me. But you've lived in the big city; I want to see Central Park in New York City. Surely that's proof that nature and the city can exist together." Ruby argued as she laid her apron on the counter, apparently deciding to take her break now.

"I never said they couldn't, just that I prefer the isolated country to the big city. I guess you could call it the animal inside of me, but I just feel safer around forests than concrete jungles, babbling brooks and serene streams than the Hudson River, although I don't live in New York City. We're from Boston, we're just up here returning Henry, the-" Naruto was cut off as Ruby tilted her head, distracting Naruto with how she resembled a confused puppy.

"Henry the Mayor's kid? Man, I knew she was a bit strict on him, after all what parent isn't when they're kid's adopted. Granny was like that, to a lesser degree since she was just my grandmother rather than some stranger. All the same, you're a long way from home. And by we, I assume you mean the blonde you were with last night?" Ruby said, and Naruto detected a hint of, longing in her voice.

"Who, Emma, yeah, we live together." Naruto answered, looking at a man who seemed to be glaring at Naruto, who returned the glare.

"Oh, so you're dating. Congrats, she's a pretty girl." Ruby said, turning away as she picked up her apron, retying the strings behind her.

"Eww. No, we're practically siblings. Besides, Emma's not my type. And do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Naruto said; smiling kind-heartedly as the girl huffed.

"As if I would be jealous of a couple of dumb blondes. And what exactly is your type, Whiskers?" Ruby said, smiling at Naruto to show she had no malice behind the jab at his hair.

"Oh, everyone knows that blondes have more fun. Besides, I deny that stereotype despite the validity of your statement. As for my type, I prefer beautiful, independent, redheads, know any?" Naruto smiling in return as Ruby snickered, Naruto standing from the stool as he popped his back, grabbing his favorite orange jacket from the counter, shrugging it on as grabbed his orange juice glass, draining the juice as he handed Ruby a tip. However, he couldn't resist winking at the girl as he left, Ruby shaking her head as she poured coffee into a girl's cup, serving a plate of pancakes to the man next to her at the same time.

Naruto chuckled under his breath as he pulled the door open; exiting the diner as he almost collided with a man in uniform.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Naruto apologized as he held the door for the man. Just before it shut, he caught his arm, looking the man in the face. A minute later he shook his head. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"It's fine. You new in town? I'm Graham; if you need directions anywhere, just let me know." Graham said, turning into the diner as the door shut behind him, and Naruto gained a thoughtful look as he wandered around the town.

An hour of wandering later brought Naruto no more insight into the town; although he had discovered that the park was a rather peaceful place, provided you came early enough. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, Naruto hopped across the water, his feet barely alighting on the surface as a single ripple came from each tap before he got to the other side.

Looking back for a split second, Naruto leapt into the trees, leaping from branch to branch as he went through his exercises, 100 laps around the perimeter of the magical dome covering the town. Then, he decided to confront the resident Dark One as the bell over the door rang out, the man from the inn the previous night emerging from a back room, his cane clacking against the wooden floors.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The man said, a genial smile on his face as Naruto looked around, spotting the many spoils that Rumplestiltskin had with him.

"Yes, you may. How about you start with how you got to this world, Stiltskin? Did it have something to do with the barrier around the town?" Naruto said, and despite his best efforts, Rumplestiltskin's eye twitched minutely, his muscles tensing slightly.

"I'm afraid you have me confused with someone else. I'm Mr. Gold; I run this little pawn shop. Maybe you should be at the hospital instead of here; maybe they can help you with those delusions. However, if you should have need of something, you know where to find me Mr. …" Gold trailed off, although the act did nothing to trick Naruto, but he decided to drop the matter for now. It wouldn't do to make an enemy already, and especially not the Dark One.

"Fox. Mr. Fox. And I do have need of something; I'm looking for a set of knives. Think you might have something for me?" Naruto asked, keeping his apprehension out of his voice. This request brought Gold's smile back as he disappeared into the back room, reappearing moments later with a case which was closed by two clasps.

"Are these to your satisfaction?" Gold asked, almost mockingly as Naruto inspected the knives, pricking his finger on one as he nodded, replacing the knife in the case, producing a fifty from within his sleeves as he dropped it on the counter, grabbing the case as he turned to leave, the familiar ringing of the tiny bell echoing as he left the shop.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Fox." Gold said as the door shut, and he walked to the door, flipping the sign to CLOSED before vanishing out the door as well.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm currently stuck in an airport awaiting my flight home. I'm really tired, so I'll have your double chapter next week okay? That being said, with some of the coming chapters, I feel the need to remind you guys that this is a Naruto x Ruby/Red story, not a harem. And I'm planning something different from the plotline soon, hope you guys enjoy it.**


	6. Chapter 6 & 7

**A/N: Sup guys, I've gotten back from vacation and got working on the double chapter I promised you guys. Now then, someone requested that I should do some flashback scenes of the Enchanted Forest and other stuff with Naruto. After much thought, I got some ideas, so let me know how I did with them, ne?**

**Chapter 6**

"So, let me get this straight. You 'stole' documents from Henry's therapy counselor/psychiatrist?" Naruto said with a deadpan expression, and although Emma couldn't see it, she could hear it in Naruto's voice. She sighed on the other side of the line, and Naruto snickered under his breath.

"No! I didn't steal anything; I was framed by that mayor, Regina. I don't know what her deal is, I mean we brought her kid back, and she thanks us by having me arrested." Emma said over the phone and Naruto stopped, turning to look at the clock tower as it made its compulsory rounds.

"I don't either Ems, but tell you what, I'm near her house. How about I stop by and check the place out, see if I can find a way inside." Naruto said, and changed course towards the direction he remembered the mansion in. On the other end of the line, Naruto could hear someone offering Emma something to drink. She thanked them.

"No, Naruto. I've already been arrested, I can't bail you out if you get arrested, and I'm not asking Mary Margaret, even she does have the money to bail us both out. Besides, what good would breaking into her house do?" Emma asked before taking a sip of whatever she was drinking; probably hot chocolate considering the considerable hum of contentment.

"Emma, I'm upset that you think that I would do something unnecessarily. If I can get into her house, then I can find some dirt on her, which could prove beneficial in the future. And I won't get arrested if I'm not caught." Naruto said, ending the call as he slid the phone back into his pocket as he took a small detour.

Seeing his target, Naruto hid behind a tree, and created a Shadow Clone which ran up behind him, spooking the young boy who jumped as he spun around to see Naruto. "Hey Henry." Naruto said, smiling in a way that promised fun if you went along with whatever Naruto said.

"Hey, Naruto." Henry said unsure of the situation. This wasn't helped by how Naruto was looking at him, almost like one would expect an animal that had spotted its next meal would look. What did help the situation, however, was when Naruto placed several dollars in Henry's hands.

"Want to go and buy some ice cream or something, and then go over to Mary Margaret's house for a while. Your mom, or is it mother? Anyways, Emma's over there, and I thought you may want to see her. I know she'd like to see you after the crazy day she's had." Naruto said, and Henry shook his head in the affirmative. Then he paused.

"But I have my therapy session soon; I don't think I should miss it." Henry said; hanging his head down until Naruto poked him in the forehead, causing him to stumble.

"Nah, I think you can go one day without listening to the Evil Queen's demands, don't you?" Henry smiled, and once again nodded as he looked around before racing off towards… wherever sold ice cream, he paused after a few seconds to turn around and see Naruto racing after him. Laughing, Henry took off running again.

"Good, now to go and see Regina." Naruto said, racing off in the opposite direction. If one could get a good look at his face as he ran through the streets of Storybrooke, they would've seen his face-splitting grin.

Slowing down, he turned his all out sprint into a jog as he rounded the corner to see Regina and Henry's house. Taking a calming breath, Naruto mumbled something under his breath as his appearance shifted from a young blonde male to Henry, complete with a backpack.

Walking up to the front door, Naruto-Henry opened the door, finding Regina inside sipping at a glass of wine. Sighing loudly, Naruto kicked off his shoes, picking them up as he climbed the staircase as quickly as possible, only to be caught by Regina calling for him, well Henry.

"Henry, how was your appointment with Dr. Hopper?" Regina asked as Naruto answered from halfway up the staircase.

"Fine Mom, he thinks it may be a form of projection. He wants me to write down why I think of everyone like I do." Naruto answered, slightly sweating as he winged it, assuming that she sent Henry to meet the psychiatrist because of his obsession with fairy tales.

"Oh, well, it's nice that he's making some progress. I'm just worried about you, dear; it isn't healthy to be so fixed on those fairy tales. You're almost ten; most boys your age would be outside getting cuts scrapes, not inside reading about princesses and dragons. Don't get me wrong, I'm proud that you love to read, but go out and make friends, get hurt, that's what I'm here for right, to help you when you get hurt?" Regina said, and Naruto could hear in her voice that she truly wanted to be good mother for Henry, regardless of her more prominent 'Evil Queen' tendencies, such as trying to get rid of Emma. With that in mind, Naruto decided to not blow her off like he intended in the first place, and he silently prayed that Henry would forgive him for what he was about to do. Then he sent another prayer that Regina wouldn't find out about this moment.

Slowly, Naruto climbed back down the stairs, setting his shoes on the stairs as he walked over to Regina.

"But Mom, they're real! Fairy tales have to be real! If they aren't then that means… that means that princesses aren't real, and I know those are real because you're the Queen! And if you're a queen, that makes me a prince, since you're my mother. And, and if those aren't real then magic isn't real and true love isn't real! Are you telling me that magic and true love isn't real?!" Naruto cried out, and stared intently into Regina's eyes. He even added in a few glitters that resembled tears for good measure.

Regina was caught off guard by the sudden outburst. Normally, Henry would accuse her of being the Evil Queen, or say that he had to hope for something more than what he had, which made her feel like she didn't make him happy. This new approach of Henry's almost made her regain the faith she'd lost all those years ago. Almost being the key word as she decided to push her perceived ground, and try and derail Henry from this idea, sure it would hurt him, and her by proxy, but it needed to be done.

"I'm sure dear, but magic isn't real, it's just what you said, a fairy tale, and so is true love. As much as I wish I could sit around and someone who would love me unconditionally would just show up, it isn't going to happen." Regina said, and having said her piece, drained the rest of the wine glass, expecting Henry to get mad and storm off to his room, or get upset and run out of the house.

Instead, Naruto just sighed as he started to rise from the couch where he was sitting as he looked at Regina with misty eyes, almost like one would with someone that they were disappointed in, a look Regina recognized from the many times it had been on her face.

"Someone once said that magic and love is equals parts will and wish, maybe that's why you don't believe, because you've lost hope. Well, I'm going to make you get that hope back, believe it!" Naruto said, and then leaned over and hugged the stunned Regina before running off and up the stairs calling behind him, 'I'm going out for ice cream. Love you Mom.'

*Flashback* (I promised)

Regina was crying into her hands as she looked at her reflection in the giant mirror. She had failed once again to complete the lesson Rumplestiltskin had set before her, and the look of utter disappointment every time she tried and failed ate away at her hope like a hungry mealworm.

"Hello Princess." A cheery voice said behind her, causing the young woman to whirl around to find the room empty behind her. She sighed and sniffled as she turned back to the mirror, thinking of what Rumplestiltskin had instructed, first she's a failure, and now she was going crazy.

"What's the matter, Princess?" The voice said again, and Regina could swear she felt the warm breath of the person on her neck as she shivered as a finger traced up the back of her neck, barely grazing her skin as it captured a lock of her hair, twirling it between his fingers.

"You're not real. You're just a figment of my imagination, and as such should already be aware of what's the matter." Regina said as she looked in the mirror only to see the air waver slightly behind her, reaching behind her, she _felt_ something, but still it refused to be visible.

"You mean how you can't do Stilts' magic lessons, or how mixed up your motives are for learning magic." The voice said and slowly the fingers multiplied until a whole hand was massaging her scalp as she sighed in contentment, relieving the tension of her sobbing body.

"Because those are intertwined. Magic is equal parts will & wish, first you have to focus on the motives and use them, and then you have to hope for the result with all your heart. Avenging your lover, and pleasing your mother are two such motives, at a first glance they should work well together, but they're at odds. You blame your mother for your lover's death, and so avenging him means _dis_pleasing your mom.

"But, how can I not want to avenge his death?" Regina cried out, and her cries were cut off as the voice smiled, she could hear it in his voice, and hugged her.

"You don't have to give up on avenging his death, nor pleasing your mother. You only have to understand that like magic, love is equals parts wish and will, for you see love is just as magical. You simply have to think of how best to accomplish both goals, such as, would he want you to hate your mother, and would she be so angry so long as you still go through with this marriage." The voice said, and Regina felt him pull away as she tried to catch his hand, but due to her inability to see him, he danced out of reach.

"What are you saying? And why can't I see you? This would be a lot easier if I could see your face, to remember you." Regina said, and the voice chuckled as he leaned against the railing, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm saying you should confront your mother, and be the beautiful, strong woman she raised you to be, herself." The voice revealed as he smirked as Regina's confused look turned to one of revenge. "As for why you can't see me, think of it as your first test, believe in me, will me to exist and I will, all you have to do is believe and the magic will obey." The voice said, and Regina shut her eyes as she envisioned the owner of the voice, his clothes, his body, his very existence was willed in, and when she opened her eyes, the sight that greeted her was one of electric blue eyes as the owner of said voice pressed his lips to hers and with a merry laugh, leapt out of the balcony and flew across the sky as Regina held a finger to her lips before holding her hand out, and with a vindictive smirk a small mirror appeared in her hand.

*End Flashback*

**A/N: Here's the other half of the double chapter I promised.**

**Chapter 7**

*Flashback*

Neal breathed heavily as he ran through the overgrown jungle, pushing branches out of the way as he raced to his destination, cuts littering his body due to the many braches and falls that had awaited him on his way. As he reached a small clearing, he doubled over as he tried to catch his breath, and saw a figure emerge, smirking from the underbrush, a knife in hand as he approached the vulnerable boy.

"What took you so long, Hay bale?" Naruto said, smiling as he tossed the knife to Neal/Baelfire, who caught it, flipping Naruto off as Naruto chuckled at his friend's antics.

"Shut it, Blondie! We can't all move through the forest like you can, unless out name is Peter pan, and mine certainly isn't!" Neal shouted as he pointed the knife at Naruto whose grin didn't drop as held out a hand, which Neal grabbed and the two ran off towards the cliff behind them. As they neared the edge, Naruto closed his eyes, finding that place inside of him as he grabbed the knife, spinning around as he sliced the air behind him.

"You sure this is going to work?" Neal questioned as they reached the edge.

"Sure, and if it doesn't, we'll only have about ten seconds to worry before we crash on the rocks below." Naruto shouted as the two leapt off, only to suddenly be lifted up by a black figure who strained to carry the two teens.

"Second star on the right, Kuku." Naruto ordered as he relaxed, trusting his inner demon to keep him alive as the shadow behind the pair grinning, and two red dots like blood drops were visible as the shadow took off like a jet, buoying the two teens, one waving goodbye to his prison, the other to the first place that he felt wanted and at home, besides his mindscape, that is.

*Flashback Inception*

"Yo, Peter." Naruto said as he landed on a tree branch, looking down on the aforementioned immortal teenager. The boy turned to view his second-in-command, Naruto, who was clutching a knife to his chest.

"Yes, Naruto, have you finished your rounds?" Pan asked as Naruto shrugged, sliding the knife into its sheath on Naruto's hip. Pan sighed, he gave Naruto one job, and the boy couldn't even do that correctly.

"I'm sure you have a good excuse, don't you Naruto? Other wise, I may have to remind you of what happens to insubordinates." Pan said, and as if summoned as cage filled with a picked cleanly skeleton was visible inside the barbaric torture device.

"Well, I thought you would want to know that a ship full of men has landed on the island in search of some treasure or something." Naruto said, clearly bored with reporting back to pan when every instinct inside of him screamed for him to get them off this accursed island.

"Yes, I'm well aware of this. This is after all, my island is it not?" Pan said, and Naruto wanted to deadpan at the boy, and then pull his knife and find out just how much of this boy's arrogance he could back up. Instead he kept his mouth shut, and dropped to the ground.

"Then, why do you have me patrol the island? Either way, I came to propose a game between us, it has been getting rather boring on the island all by ourselves." Naruto said, and Pan turned to look at Naruto, a killer grin on his face that sent shivers down Naruto's back, and not the good kind, but rather the kind that came when in the presence of a lingering malignant spirit.

"I'm listening." Pan said, and Naruto's eyes drifted down to see that Pan was polishing his own knife, the rag which he used to clean the instrument was tinged wine red from the abundance of blood on it. Naruto knew if he didn't choose his words carefully, his blood would be the next to stain the blade followed by the rag.

"If I can manage to get them off the island alive, then you teach that cool shadow trick of yours." Naruto proposed, and Pan paused, removing his blade from the cloth as he held it to Naruto neck, but the blonde refused to flinch in the eyes of his opponent, and so held his throat from swallowing involuntarily.

"And if I should win? What then?" Pan asked, and Naruto knew he had him hooked. As fearsome as the boy may be despite his looks, even he had a weakness and that happened to be his penchant for games. That and girls in green dresses, but Naruto didn't ask.

"Obviously you'll kill me, unless you're volunteering any other ideas, Peter." Naruto deadpanned, and the older boy smiled wider, taking his blade away from Naruto's neck as he placed it back in its sheath.

"Good idea, Naruto, but how about, just to make it interesting, you keep even one of them alive until sunset, and I'll try and kill them all night, unless of course, you think that you'll lose." Naruto gritted his teeth; of course Pan would have a counter-offer that Naruto just couldn't refuse. He knew that even without the game, Pan was going after that crew; and their only hope of survival was Naruto's willingness to play and game with their lives, it sickened how much Pan had changed over the years, or maybe he hadn't changed at all and Naruto just become more aware of people's true natures.

"Fine, do what you must; just don't expect to win this little game of yours." Naruto sighed as he turned and vanished into the shadowy trees, making a beeline for the ship's crew as Pan chuckled darkly behind him, his shadow detaching from him as it took flight, overtaking Naruto.

"Come on Brother, let's get off this island!" A man argued as his brother disregarded him, instead digging through the brush as he tried to find what he was sent to find. Suddenly, his wrist was jerked out of the bush. He spun on his heel to berate his younger brother for interfering with their mission, only to come face to face with a young blonde boy, maybe thirteen.

"You really should listen to your brother." The boy said, and the man growled at him, pulling his hand free of the little boy's grip before turning back to dig in the bush.

"Go away little boy, this doesn't concern you." The man said, before realizing that his brother had gone strangely silent. Turning back to the boy, he found him holding his little brother, Killian by the neck as he gasped for breath.

"Let him go, boy!" The man shouted, and when he was ignored, he drew his blade, only for the boy to offhandedly flick a knife out of its scabbard at his hip, and block the swing with surprising strength for a young boy.

"When logic and reason fail, it leaves on threats and violence to achieve results." The boy said, and turning his head to face the oldest male, his eyes held a look of a man several years older in nearly the prime of his life. They were eyes that had beheld death, and pain, and spoke of a spirit not held by common men.

"If you don't stop this foolish quest for power right now, I will end your little brother's life with my bare hand, and you will not be able to stop me." The boy said, holding his knife loosely. Slowly, he brought it up to Killian's wrist, positioning the tip of the knife right over the veins that ran through the area.

"I'm going to assume that you came seeking the mystical poison made on this island. If you would like to witness to first-hand, I suggest you collect your things and leave now. The denizens of this island, such as myself, coat all their weapons in the poison, and while it is virtually pointless on this island, this island is the only place that produces the cure for the poison." The boy said, before releasing Killian, raising his free hand to point at the bush.

"Those berries are the first step; the poison is derived from them. However, they require certain nutrients that are only found on this island, so it will do you no good to take them. And if you think you can just take the cure with you, it will only end in failure. The cure is like a narcotic, those that take it will never be able to leave Neverland or they will die." The boy said, before pocketing the knife as he stood barely reaching Killian's own chest due to his young age.

"Now then, you have about five minutes before my death advocate partner shows up, so I suggest you make your choice now. And if you should get off this island, I better not see you again unless you have a death wish!" The boy said before hopping off of the rocky overhang, vanishing into the darkness.

"O-kay, well that was strange." Killian said, his brother staring off into the distance. It took several seconds of shaking courtesy of Killian before he returned to the land of the living, and the two began racing back to their ship. Any arguments they may have had were silenced by the moon's light slowly dying as they were plunged into pitch black darkness.

Once back on the ship, they set sail; any crew members left behind were assumed dead, especially considering what the boy had said about his partner.

*Flashback Inception End*

Naruto sighed as he leaned against his shadowy prisoner. He wondered how Killian was doing. They're first meeting was definitely memorable to the man, and their second meeting when Naruto took Neal hostage, was probably memorable, especially when the two recognized each other and shared a drink.

Killian had since gone rogue/pirate after he and his brother had returned, and his brother was court marshaled for treason. Although, the idea of pirate captain Killian Jones did seem to have a certain ring to it, if only to be eclipsed by Captain Hook.

Naruto wondered how Neal would take the fact that Hook lost his hand in a fight against Rumpelstiltskin over Neal's mother. All the same, the hook was kind of bad-A.

Shaking the cobwebs out of his head, he turned back to the curtain of stars before him, wondering if he followed one of them, he could get back to the Elemental Nations. Oh well, it didn't really matter, Naruto had a new life here, and he intended to make the most of it.

**A/N: Hey guys, I finished it in time. I felt like the second-half really was a bit forced, but I couldn't think of a way to really phrase how I was picturing it. So this happened, and you guys don't care because you either don't read the AN's or you loved the chapter anyways.**


	7. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm having some trouble with this story. I'm planning things, but I don't really know how to tie them into the timeline. What I mean is maintaining the correct timeline, with Naruto. I don't really want to skip any events on the timeline, but it will probably happen eventually, such as with the criminal thing, so I'll try to cover stuff in flashbacks. When this happens, understand that I couldn't think of a way to tie in Naruto in a way that would directly influence how things turned out. That being said, I feel like I'm rambling and still not saying what I mean so I'm going to give an example in the simplest terms I can.**

***SPOILERS WARNING*=== Graham will still die, because I feel like that was a key thing in the timeline. Naruto is still around, but his presence isn't enough to change that Graham dies. I'm still going to try and cover that episode while involving Naruto. This is my problem; I don't know how to involve Naruto while keeping to the plot line.**

***SPOILERS WARNING END***

**Chapter 8?**

Naruto sighed as he sipped on his coffee, sitting lazily on a bar stool in his favorite hangout 'Granny's Diner'. It wasn't saying much with that statement, considering he had spent time at only three, no scratch that, four, places in the town; Granny's, Diner and Inn, Gold's Pawn Shop, and Regina's home. Naruto didn't count the park because that was just unfair to the other contestants. Naruto could help that he was naturally drawn to nature; he grew up in a giant forest, and then spent at least three times his age at the time on an island filled with foliage.

The fact that his favorite hangout was frequented by a majority of the better half of Storybrooke's populace had nothing to do with it, the wait staff on the other hand…

But right now, Naruto was sighing because Emma had been kicked out due to Granny's 'no criminals' rule. Naruto had been allowed to stay, but it felt wrong watching Emma get kicked out when he knew good and well, as did Emma, and a few other people, Granny included, thought that Emma was really innocent. All the same, Emma no longer slept in the cushy room of the inn; instead, she was currently living out of her little yellow Bug.

But Naruto had a feeling that Emma would find a new residence, possibly as the roommate of one Mary Margaret? According to Henry's Fairytale book, Mary Margaret was Emma's mom so that could lead to some interesting conversations should Emma think about it. All the same, considering he was the right-hand of Pan, Naruto had witnessed some of the events of the Enchanted Forest.

It was that fact alone that allowed Naruto to fully believe Henry, considering some of those events he had had a hand in.

So, Naruto sighed as he drained his coffee, standing up as he dropped a ten, adding a small note to Ruby to take the change as tip. He tuned to leave, rolling his shoulder as it popped, only for the urge to hit him as he questioned the nearest person where the restroom was. Following the directions, Naruto instead found himself in a laundry room, rather than the restroom.

"Crap, I some how don't think Ruby would think highly of me if I peed all over her floor." Naruto grumbled as he looked around for anything indicating where the bathrooms were located. While looking, he heard someone sobbing quietly. He paused, contemplating finding the source, which was a young girl, from the soft tone, or finding a bathroom. The blonde chose the former.

"Hello, what's the matter?" Naruto whispered as he stuck his head inside the laundry room, finding a girl curled in the corner, clutching a blanket to her distended stomach. She looked up, and seeing Naruto, sniffled as she ran a hand over her eyes, trying desperately to stop the tears from pouring down her face.

"It hurts." She cried, rubbing at her pregnant belly. "She went to get me some pills for the pain, but I don't know where she is!" The girl, no strike that, woman cried out as the tears came down unstopped. Naruto bent down beside her, rubbing her back comfortingly. She sniffled again, looking at Naruto to thank him only to see his wide-eyes as he absently rubbed her back.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, is it coming right now?" Naruto asked worriedly and before the woman could answer, he stood up and started to run off, only to trip over his own feet and hit the floor. On the way down, he hit his head on the washing machine, his body curling into the fetal position as he held his pounding head.

"Mother of-" Naruto got out as he slowly rocked back and forth, clutching his head as the crying woman giggled at his pain. "Oh, you think that's funny. You little sadist." Naruto said, pointing a finger accusingly at the pregnant woman. She giggled a little louder.

Seeing her smile, Naruto crawled back to her side as he rubbed her back comfortingly, pulling he blanket around her as she snuggled into the warmth.

"Now then, you want to talk about what's the matter?" Naruto said lowly, tracing her spinal column with a finger, making sure to avoid touching anywhere below her shoulder blades. The motion seemed to calm her down, the woman rubbing her belly slowly and lightly, the same as how Naruto was rubbing her back earlier to comfort her.

"Well, I was just doing the laundry when he started kicking. It felt like someone was braiding my intestines." The woman said, looking down at her disheveled appearance, she sighed and shrugged it off. There was nothing to be done about it. "Sorry, you must think I'm weird. I'm Ashley?" The woman introduced herself and Naruto nodded in acceptance.

"You work here? I know Granny, and she doesn't seem like the kind of woman to make a girl about to pop work." Naruto said confusedly, and the girl sighed looking at her stomach, and Naruto realized he may have hit a sore subject. "Sorry, my name is Naruto. I'm new to town."

"Yeah, I think granny would let me off, but I gotta keep working, need the money. I'm just lucky that I found someone willing to pay for my hospital bills when it's time." Ashley said, and when she tried to stand, Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her down as he stood up first, offering his hand to help her as she used her free hand to brace herself against the wall.

"What about the baby's daddy? Or is he…" Naruto left the question in the air for her to fill in as she wished, instead she sniffled once more, and Naruto felt like even more of a prick for hurting the pregnant woman not just once, but twice now.

"His family gave me some money to not bother them, but it didn't go very far. I think he would want to be there, but his dad thinks we're too young for this." Ashley sniffled.

"Oh well, screw what he thinks. It's not his baby, nor is it his body feeling this pain. If you want, maybe I could go and rough him up a little." Naruto offered, balling up his hands into fists as he did small punches, causing Ashley to giggle at him once again.

"No, I just wish everyone would stop telling me that I'm not ready for this. Maybe if I was a little more confident, then Sean's father wouldn't be so against my having the baby, or mine and Sean's relationship. I mean, before all this happened, I thought Sean was going to propose to me." Ashley said, gathering up the clothes she'd dropped on the ground. Naruto bent down to help her.

"As I said, screw what he thinks, or anyone else for that matter. If you want to keep your baby, you have to show everyone that you are ready to be a mother. The same goes for Sean, if you truly love him, tell him that, tell his father that you love him, and it doesn't matter if he doesn't approve, because you love each other. It's a great thing to be in love, to be willing to give one's entirety to another." Naruto said, looking into the distance as he held a large piece of cloth in his hands.

"Oh, have you been in love, Naruto?" Ashley said, noticing his far-off look. He shook his head, clearing away the gathering cobwebs as he looked at Ashley with far too much sadness for someone his age.

"Yes, at one time, I was truly in love, or so I believed. I was engaged once, but she wasn't the girl I fell in love with, we wanted different things, or maybe we were just to similar, either way, we broke off the engagement. That's why I think you shouldn't give up on Sean, or your baby. You deserve to be happy." Naruto said as he handed the cloth to Ashley as he turned to leave, not letting Ashley see the single tear that rolled down his cheek.

As the door shut behind him, Ashley turned back to the hallway where Ruby peaked around the corner.

"Well, he's certainly different from how you described him, but there's something about him. Almost like he'd spend his life in solitude and sadness if it meant others could be happy." Ashley said, and Ruby frowned. There was something about the blonde all right, something that attracted her like an animal to its mate. But, to hear that he'd been engaged at one point, Ruby wouldn't have expected that; the blonde had barely seemed much older than her and the way he spoke of it was like it happened years ago. Just thinking about it made her head hurt, so instead she just nodded her head in the affirmative.

"Yeah, something tells me that he's going to cause some changes in this town." Ruby mumbled just loud enough for Ashley to hear.

"Yeah, starting with winning your heart, Ruby!" Ashley said, much like a high-school girl, and Ruby was reminded that Ashley was in fact a young woman despite the fact that she wanted to be treated as a mature woman.

"Please, as if I could fall in love someone as flaky as that." Ruby scoffed as she turned to leave with a yawn, not realizing that a certain blonde sneezed in his room back at the inn.

(Flashback)

"_Princess_, where are you?" Naruto said as he explored the grounds, trying to find Regina. It had been several years since they had met in her room when Naruto had helped with her magic lessons, and the would-be queen became smitten with him, which didn't really help the marriage to the king. In fact, his death was only one of many in Regina's conquest for happiness. Yet, Naruto couldn't help how his heart thundered with each moment spent with her.

It had been her inevitable defeat at the hands of Snow White and Prince Charming that had allowed the young couple to kindle the relationship between them that had blossomed into what felt like true love to her after her escape from the clutches of the angry people of the kingdom. The relationship that Naruto had thought would allow Regina to let go of her misconceived plan of destroying everyone's happiness with 'The Curse'. He had almost caught her at Stilts' cell under the castle, but she had left in her signature plume of swirling purple smoke.

Racing back to their shared home, he had found her father collapsed in the throne room, and Regina missing. He had known where the fire was, and using his instincts, leapt from the balcony as he plummeted to the ground, hoping to catch up to her.

No such luck as he was currently weaving their dead trees to the meeting place. Breathing heavily, Naruto growled at the trees, and using a burst of power 'removed' them from his path as he made a beeline to the roaring fire straight ahead.

"Princess, what are you doing?" Naruto said as Regina paused in her ritual act, turning to face him with the fire backlighting her face, the leaping flames casting shadows across her face as she held her father's heart over the flames.

"I'm going to do it, Naruto. I went to Rumplestiltskin, and-" Her next words were cut off by Naruto placing his hand over hers, preventing her from releasing the heart to finish the curse.

"I know, I was there. Please don't do this, Princess, just take your father's heart back to him, it's not too late to replace it yet." Naruto said, a tear running down his face. "We can leave this place, and run away, and be together forever. We never have to see these people again. Just, don't do this." Naruto whispered into her ear. But any power he used to have over his lover was banished at the moment as she shoved him back, his eyes widened in disbelief as he tried to comprehend what was happening.

"No, Naruto, I can't give up now. I've committed myself to this path all those years ago, like you told me. My mother turned me into her, and I can't change now. They wanted an Evil Queen; well they're going to get one! But I realize now, what I did wrong. I need to sacrifice the heart of my most precious person, and as much as I want that to be my father." Regina trailed off, and before Naruto could follow her train of thought, he gasped in pain as Regina buried her hand in his chest.

"You hold too much power over my heart Naruto, I almost considered letting go right then, but you came too late, I've committed to my path now, and I won't back off until every one of their dreams and happy endings is DESTROYED!" Regina shouted, and Naruto met her eyes, and saw in that moment, the darkness gripping her heart that had enveloped Rumplestiltskin for years. He couldn't save Rumple from the darkness without the one person who had seen the light in him, who had fallen in love with him despite the darkness.

How ironic, that Regina had stolen Stilts' one chance to being redeemed and he had done the same to her. His poisoning of her soul with his darkness had stopped Naruto's light from shining through to her.

He gasped again when Regina removed her hand, a scowl on her face as she looked at the empty appendage. "What, where is your heart!?" Regina demanded, and Naruto gave a sad smile as he pulled his hand free from his coat, revealing a vial as he turned it up, emptying the vial, and before she had time to react, Naruto brought his lips to Regina's in a sorrowful kiss. She felt a large amount of the liquid fill her mouth, and slide down her throat as she swallowed on instinct.

Naruto pulled away from the coughing woman who held her throat.

"What *cough cough* did you do?" Regina asked as she crumpled to her knees.

"What needed to be done. It should start taking effect soon, so I'll tell you this now, while it still has any meaning." Naruto said, holding up the ring he had pulled from Regina's finger. "You never realized it, did you? You couldn't take my heart, because I never had one, I had already given it to my most precious person." Naruto said, holding up the ring as the jewel glowed white as it grew into a cartoonish ruby crystal heart. Clutching it, the heart shrank back to its previous form as he slid it on to his finger.

"Good bye, Regina." Naruto said, and Regina fell to her knees, never noticing the boy who stepped back and faded into the shadows with his sorrowful, glowing red eyes.

**A/N: Hey guys, so what did you think? I feel like this chapter may have been a bit forced, and that some OOCness may have occurred, but I tried to convey the way I saw it in my head. Now then, on to my second subject on the agenda. Someone requested a little Naruto/Regina fluff, so this was the result of that. Now then, as with the show, more the puzzle will be revealed with time, but yeah, Naruto had already fallen in love before, so he may demonstrate this in his reluctance to jump right back into dating. On that note, I've been thinking about writing a second OUAT/Naruto story with Naruto/ Regina as the pairing. What do you guys think about that? On another note, I was reading IMDB the other day, and guess what the #1 pick for 'people who watched this also watched' on OUAT, Revenge, which happens to be another show I absolutely adore, but I'm getting off topic. Now then, time for us to use our democratic powers. Should I leave Naruto living in the inn, or let him buy his own apartment in town? Also, who should I put in my next flashback?**

**Now then, in the spirit of this chapter, I've got a quote for you guys.**

**"Sometimes, the people most deserving of love and happiness, are the one's who only get to see it from afar off."**


	8. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, I have some good news, and some bad news. The bad news is, guys, I've tried to put this off as long as I can, but I just can't keep it up. The first real fight scene with me showcasing some of Naruto's powers is in this chapter. The good news is next chapter will be significantly longer than normal as I write my own unique episode. No timeline to base it off of, my own mind. That said, here's the chapter.**

**Chapter 9**

*Flashback*

A figure was breathing heavily as they ran through the forest. They had a hood pulled over their head to try and conceal their identity, along with a cloak that ran to the ground, obscuring the owner's body. However, one could tell from the light panting; and the gait that it was a woman on the run.

She paused for a moment, pressing a hand against a tree to catch her breath, only to hear the calls of her pursuers close behind her. Taking a deep breath, she took off running again, several arrows whizzing past her head as one 'thunk'ed against a tree.

As she turned to look at the men fully armored in black with feathers sticking out of their heads, she missed the sudden drop-off, and fell down the hill, hitting her head on several stones before she fell into a raging river which tugged her under as she struggled to get to the surface.

Reaching around, she drew her hood away, revealing her long black hair and full lips. Her green eyes shown with fear as she gasped for breath, the water dragging her downstream while several arrows splashed into the water around her. She felt a sharp pain hit her side, and grabbed the area before her head collided with a protruding stone, and everything went black.

On the riverbank, a hand raised his hand as everyone stopped firing. "Corporal Dungun, where does this river lead?" The man asked, lowering his hand once he felt there was no longer the threat of someone firing an arrow.

Holding up a map, a young male struggled with it for a moment before gathering his thoughts. "Uh sir, it leads to the village of Colfur about a half mile away, however, due to the local terrain, it take as long as a full day's ride to reach the village, sir." The boy answered, and the man nodded, as if affirming what he already knew as he turned on his heel, his eyes gazing over the group of assembled Black Knights. They looked, for the most part, like a very capable unit, with the exception of Corporal Dungun, who was too fresh for the Captain's tastes.

"Fine, mount up men; we make for Colfur post haste. By tonight, Snow White will be in our custody, and the Queen will reward us deservingly. She wants the brat alive, but that doesn't mean we can't use her a little before we turn her over." His voice was scratchy, and his hair was greasy, but that wasn't to say that the women found him displeasing to the eyes, no, what did that was his inherent nature to use people, a skill which had served him well when rising through the ranks, along with the scar on the side of his face that left his mouth in a ever present sneer.

Snow came to with a deep gasp of air. She tried to sit up, only for a fiery pain t shoot up her side, causing the woman to grab the offending area, finding it tender. Still, she was used to pain by this point, being constantly on the run from the Black Knights, she had spent many a night hid away somewhere, tending to her wounds.

"Hello." Snow called out hesitantly, preparing herself in case she needs to make a quick escape. However, her worries were assuaged as an elderly man entered the room, his back hunched with age as he held himself with a wooden cane clutched tightly in his wrinkled hands.

"Hello, dear, I take it you are wondering where you are?" The old man asked slowly, his voice weathered by age. Snow nodded, and the elderly man chuckled, going to a counter top where he filled a bowl with some creamy stew, walking slowly to the bed's side as he handed the bowl to her, a spoon following shortly after.

"You are in the village of Colfur. You were found washed up on the riverside this morning by the fisher's in the village. You were dripping wet, and we didn't want you to catch cold, so some of the women of the village donated some clothes to you in the meanwhile." The elderly gentleman said, lowering himself slowly into a rocking chair near the bed.

Looking down at her clothes, Snow noticed she was no longer in her cloak, but rather in a loose garment that resembled a patchwork quilt, and felt as warm. She was struck by a sudden feeling of embarrassment that the old man had changed her clothes. He seemed to notice her displeasure, and guessed at the cause.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply that I was around when your clothes were changed. No, my little girl did that. Your clothes should be drying out back right now. I got to tell you, dear, they were in pretty bad condition, and we being poor village folk, don't have any of the fancier materials as the royalty are used to." He offered, and Snow nodded, placing the now empty bowl on the bedside table. She lifted herself slowly from the bed, holding her aching head as she tried to get to the wall.

She was surprised when the man suddenly appeared; getting an arm under her's to help her. Once making sure she could stand, he released her, yet staying close in case she stumbled.

"Well, I'm sorry to impose on you, sir. I must be going, I don't have much but it should be good payment for caring for me." Snow said, and started for the door only for a scratchy voice to call out, and cause her to freeze in her tracks.

"I asked if you seen this woman?!" The voice shouted at a younger male near the edge of the village. The young man looked to be trembling in place. Yet, he still found the courage to shake his head 'no'. But the man cloaked in black armor didn't seem to believe him as he shoved passed, grabbing a woman by the arm as he shoved the paper into her face, asking the same question as he went from person to person. The old gentleman walked up beside her, ushering her back inside.

"People, listen to me!" The Black Knight shouted, everyone freezing in place as they turned to face the man who had climbed on top of a stall, raising the wanted poster over his head for all to see as his black eyes washed over the assembled crowd of townsfolk. "Has anyone seen this woman, Snow White? She wanted for counts of treason and attempted murder against the Queen, and she must be brought before her Majesty for sentencing. If anyone can tell me where she is, they will be rewarded handsomely, and they will be forgiven for cavorting with this traitorous wench!" The man shouted, and murmurs broke out across the crowd. Everyone there could use the extra money, but was it worth selling out their only hope of overthrowing the Evil Queen.

"What authority do you have to promise us such things? It seems to me that the Queen will do as she wishes to those that displease her. Just because you say we will be safe, doesn't mean the Queen won't order our little village to be destroyed anyways, we need more than just your word that we'll be rewarded." The elderly gentleman shouted, and all eyes turned to him, Snow's eyes widening as she tried to hush him, but the damage was done as two Black Knights came and grabbed him by the shoulders, dragging him to the town center in front of the leader.

"Frail old man, I'll have you know that I am a high-ranking officer in her Majesty's service, and my word is enough assurance for one such as yourself. I f I say you will be rewarded; you will be rewarded with what you deserve! Now tell me, what do you know of the whereabouts of the traitor Snow White?!" The officer shouted, spittle hitting the elderly man's face as he stood slowly, his cane still clutched tightly in his hand.

"Foolish man, any one of you could claim to be the right-hand to the Queen herself, words are cheap, I demand to see actual proof that you are who you say you are, and then we can talk of Snow White." The gentleman said with more turgidity than his age suggested.

The officer chuckled darkly as he drew his sword, placing the point just under his chin, his other hand coming up to grip the man's chin. "You see this ring; it bears the mark of her Majesty, given only to high-ranking officers in her service. Now tell me-" Whatever his next words were, they were replaced by the gurgling of blood as a knife sprouted from his neck, the silver blade coated by the wine red blood.

"Yes, you speak the truth, only high-ranking officers wear the ring, although you seem to be wholly undeserving of the weight it bears, Black Knight!" A voice shouted from a top a house across from Snow. The man seemed around her age, with golden locks that seemed as wild as his nature, and his electric blue eyes gleamed with mischief. Three whiskers were on each cheek, and his cloak was so boldly orange that Snow wondered how anyone had missed him until now. Two identical blades were in his hands.

The Black Knight who raised his bow to shoot at him was brought down, by the man's knife which spun through the air to not only knock the arrow away, but continue on uninterrupted as it struck the Black Knight in the chest, sending him stumbling back.

On the ground, the old man grinned, swinging his cane around to bash in the face of the last Knight. Well, second-to-last, but the remaining one didn't look to confident in his skills as he ducked down, raising his arms in surrender.

"Wow, old man, you seemed to still have a little kick in you after all." The man said; hopping down from the roof top with nary a sound as his feet hit the paving stones. He almost seemed to float down, his clothes fluttering in a non-existent wind as he walked up to the old man.

"He, I'll have you know that I fought in the last Ogre War." The elderly man said with a superior tone as he thumped his chest, only to break into a coughing fit. Te younger male chuckled.

"Yes, yes, and I was your captain, don't forget." The man said; chuckling lowly as he patted the elderly man on the back as he helped him back to Snow's side.

"So, I take it you're Snow White?" The man asked, and now that he was much closer, Snow could see that his canines extended far longer than was normal for a human, as well as making him appear much more bestial along with the whiskers and wild hair. But, he had saved the man's life, so she kept her opinions to herself.

"Yes, and you are?" Snow asked hesitantly while the man smiled kindly, and Snow felt a small voice in her head say that he wouldn't harm her.

"Naruto Uzumaki, but my friends call me Naruto, so you can too, provided of course, that I can call you Snow?" Naruto said, and Snow smiled, nodding to him as she smiled in turn, and the pair shook hands.

*Flashback End*

Naruto groaned as he picked the twigs out of his hair. It was his own fault, he'd started daydreaming of his time back in Fairytale Land, of the day he first met Snow White, and the day he learned girls aren't fans of ruthless killers. Oh well, Snow White wasn't exactly the traditional girl. After he had saved her life (several times), she grew to treat the blonde as her brother for the extent of his stay in The Enchanted Forest. They had fun together, and made a very dangerous pair when thieving. What Snow couldn't shadow away, Naruto simply took by force. Non-lethal, of course.

But that was neither here, nor now. It was a part of Naruto's past with these people who had lost their memories thanks to the 'Curse'. Such as Prince Charming being turned from dashing hero to coma patient. And now he was being held in his 'wife' Kathryn's home, although techniquelly, it was his home too, he just didn't remember it. Oh well, Naruto had other things to worry about right now, such as what he needed to get done tomorrow.

The strange package he'd found addressed to him inside of his room immediately brought his shinobi training to the surface. The door was still locked when he'd arrived, so either they had a key or came in some other way.

The windows were even more impenetrable than the door, plus someone would've heard the glass being broken so that was out of the equation. He couldn't figure out how the person had gotten inside, unless…

Naruto walked down the stairs to the front desk of the Inn, ringing the 'help bell' as Naruto called it, and heard footsteps coming from the backroom. However, he didn't expect to see Ashley exit the room, coming to the front desk as she smiled at him.

"Ahh, Naruto, nice to see you again." Ashley said, and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose it is. I wasn't expecting you though. Do you happen to know where Granny or Ruby is? I was hoping they could tell me if one of them delivered a package to my room earlier today." Naruto said, looking towards the backroom.

"Oh, well I've been watching the desk today; Granny thought it would be safer for me after my incident the other night. But yeah, I remember a man came in earlier with a package for you, he left it here, and I got Ruby to take it upstairs about an hour ago. Why, is something the matter with it?" Ashley asked, and Naruto was forced to look to the side to avoid her curious gaze. Curse him and his weakness for girls that could resemble animals so easily. Snow looked like an innocent little deer, Ruby had that puppy-dog eyes thing, and Ashley seem to somehow pull off both looks simultaneously with her eyes glistening and her head tipped to the side.

"No, I-I was just wondering how it got in my room. I wasn't expecting a package besides." Naruto said, and turned to leave before pausing as he turned back to Ashley who was heading for the backroom once again. "Hey Ashley, think you could get a message to Ruby for me by tomorrow morning. Tell her, I need her for something." Naruto said, and before he could receive an answer, headed back to his room, where the mysterious package waited. He was fully confident that Ruby would get the message in time for what he had planned.

Back to his room, he opened the door which swung open silently as he shut equally as silently, flopping down on the bed as he looked to the box. Pulling it to him, he slowly unwrapped the box, opening it to find a single key inside. Not a normal small key however, rather one that was slightly larger than his hand. A note rested under the key; picking it up, Naruto began to read.

_Dear Naruto,_

**A/N: Hey guys, did you like the chapter okay? I really liked the part where the guy died. I was reading a book the other day, and read something similar to that where someone was trying to talk down a criminal, and I thought how funny the situation could be with my own little twist. Now, a bunch of you guys will be angry at how I promised to reveal Naruto's powers this chapter, and I didn't do that, but I did, if you just know how to read it. Also, as you noticed this chapter, Naruto prefers knives to swords, so don't expect him to fight with a sword too often if at all. Now then, the big thing is next chapter; I'm going to make it quite a bit longer than normal, both in honor of my tenth chapter but also because it will be my first Naruby moment.**


	9. Author's Note Chapter

**Hey guys, I just wanted to let you guys know that this week's installment will be delayed somewhat. I was doing really well on it, but my grandpa had to go to the hospital a few days ago, and I've spent a majority of my time there. I would work on it there, but I use a desk computer to write, and don't have a mobile device other than my sister's I-phone, and I don't feel like writing a 10K word chapter on a device that I can barely use due to my finger size. In other news, I figured I could use this to inform you guys of some of the changes I've made in previous chapters to help it 'mesh' for me.**

**I finally got around to change that mistake in third chapter about 'Army Marine', thanks for the review.****Naruto's former job is now an insurance repo-man, whatever the term is for that.****It's 12:24 in the morning, so I'm going on to bed, but I can't think of any changes I've made.**

**I made this A/N to inform you guys of the changes and so the chapter would line up right again. I also wrote it to say that the next chapter has disturbing content which may disturb some viewers, thanks redundancy, but I'm not going to change the rating of the story if I don't have to. You have been warned.**

**A/N: Hey guys, I decided that due to my late upload last week, and my first week of school cutting into my writing schedule, I would write a small add-on to the note. Think of it as my gift to you guys.**

Naruto sighed as he rubbed his eyes, his spare hand on his hip as he stopped in front of his target. His face was bored, and he looked as if I wanted to be anywhere else but here. But he had a job to be done, and since the local militia couldn't seem to handle the job, he would have to take care of the issue.

The day had started with Naruto sitting in an inn in some backwater village outside of prying eyes. Normally he would've been on Neverland, but Pan and Tinker bell had had _another_ fight, and Naruto wasn't about to get caught in the midst of one of those, especially after last time. Naruto gave a small shiver.

It had been a peaceful day in fact until Naruto's freedom was interrupted by the denizens of said village, who as it turned out, were as poor as fresh dirt, due in small part to a local gang of thieves, highwaymen, and all-around bad guys who were calling themselves 'The Triad'.

Naruto had rallied the men for a hunt into the surrounding forests to flush them out, only for the men to chicken out at the last second and practically beg Naruto to do the job for them, the mayor, if you could call him that, had even offered his daughter's hand in marriage to Naruto

That was all well and good, but she was pushing thirty by the looks of her, and more closely resembled a troll than a human being. Apparently she took after her mother. But it taught Naruto a valuable lesson; using Henge was ingenious for quick escape from butt-ugly women. And angry fathers.

So Naruto was here, standing on the door step of a house that looked like a fire-hazard waiting to happen. Honestly, who built an entire three-story house out of straw?! Even the shutters, chimney, and door were made of straw.

"Open the door, and come out with your hands up, and maybe I won't decide to burn this trash heap to the ground!" Naruto shouted; his only response was silence. But he wasn't going to apologize for the insult, he was already in a pissy mood, and these robbers were just more nails in the coffin of Naruto's patience.

"OI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING A TRASH 'EAP?" A gruff voice shouted from a crack in the door, a single green eye peering out at Naruto who stood with his arms crossed.

"I think I'm calling this fire hazard you call a house, a trash heap. Now then, I was told I could find the Triad here, now was that a lie or do I have to get physical?" Naruto grumbled as he glared at the owner of the eye who slammed the door in his face. "Well, that's one answer." Naruto grumbled.

"Open up the door, right now, Peter Boar, and maybe I'll leave you alive after a beat the location of your brothers out of your filthy fat face!" Naruto shouted. Once again, his only response was silence.

"I know that you know where your brothers Paul and Percy are hiding, and you know that a house built of straw ain't going to stop me if I get annoyed." Naruto said. It was true, Naruto's favorite Henge, himself as a twenty year-old man, had gained quite the reputation in the far out edges of the Enchanted Forest, the more lawless areas at least.

"NO! I ain't opening that door for nuttin'! So go away before I has to kill ya'." Peter replied this time.

The Triad had turned out to be three brothers named Percy, Paul, and Peter Boar, and they all had strange tastes in architecture, Naruto had learned. As brothers, they all shared a few things, their tastes, their portly appearance, slobbish living, and preference for married women.

"I think you will, because as soon as I find a piece of flint, I'm setting fire to that eyesore!" Naruto snarked back, a crossbow bolt sinking into the ground near his feet. He simply looked down in annoyance, taking a deep breath as he calmed his anger.

"I said I ain't opening that door for no stinkin' wolf, not by the hairy on my chest!" Peter yelled as he shot at Naruto again, only for Naruto to dodge the badly aimed shot by taking a step back.

*Sigh* "I was going to leave you alive, if imprisoned, but you know what really grinds my gears?" Naruto said, crouching down as he arched his back, his eyes changing to crimson red.

**"I'm not a frickin' wolf, I'm a fox, GET IT RIGHT!" ** Naruto snarled as he inhaled, infusing the youki with his voice as he gave a demonic howl, the sound waves alone turning the straw house into rubble. **"Now where are those brothers?" **Naruto snarled out as he held Peter by the throat, the acidic properties of demon chakra burning him as he writhed like a dying animal, which is what he would be if he didn't answer Naruto soon.

"The next town over, you'll find Paul, but he'll kill as soon as he sees ya'." Peter squealed out as Naruto dropped him into the wreckage of his home, turning towards his target, tensing his legs as the red chakra receded.

"Grand, more of my day gone. I think as soon as I finish this job, I'm going home and having some bacon and pancakes." Naruto grumbled as he walked off, his hands in his pockets as Peter moaned on the ground, the burning chakra leaving his skin pink.

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? It isn't done, simply the first part. Think of it as a different story that I'm writing as the main storyline progresses. Anyways, have a good day guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sup guys, I never really thought I would make this many chapters. When I first started writing this, it was meant to be just a guilty pleasure, but I just haven't been able to stop writing on it. I'd have to say this story is possibly my favorite of all, if not, a close second. In other news, I've been working on choosing some theme songs for the more 'main' characters in my story. So far, I've chosen Naruto's, so let me know what you think. Now then, that being said, this chapter may feature some OOCness, but try not to dwell on that, and just bask in the glory that is Fox and the Hound.**

**Chapter 10**

Naruto yawned as he pulled his jacket on, straightening his clothes before shrugging and shaking himself to get the water out of his hair, the action having the secondary reaction of creating his signature wild blonde locks. That done, he reached for the dresser top, retrieving his keys, and then his new necklace.

After reading the note that came with his mysterious package, he'd picked up the key to find that it was rather cumbersome considering it wouldn't fit in his pocket, or on a traditional key ring, so instead he'd used a golden chain he had, turning the key into a necklace. Still, as he felt the metal rest coolly against his chest, even through his shirt, he gave an unstoppable shiver at just what the key symbolized, but he wouldn't think on that right now, he had a job to get done today. And so, he checked his appearance one last time in the mirror.

His sun-kissed hair was wild and untamed, his cerulean eyes were bright and alert, and his teeth were brushed and his breath didn't smell after his late night meal of instant ramen. He'd decided to leave his whisker marks uncovered today, liking the feeling of the air against them. The gold of the chain brought out how tanned his skin was compared to a normal person's. He'd chosen a black undershirt that ended halfway down his bicep, and the shirt hung close enough to his muscled body that one could make out the muscles underneath it, but it wasn't too tight as to be distasteful. His bright orange jacket hung loosely over it, the bottom reaching almost to his hips. He'd also chosen a pair of loose denim jeans that had a couple of tears, and to finish it off he'd worn a pair of black and orange running shoes, the laces done in some intricate knot.

Satisfied with his appearance, Naruto exited the room, locking it behind him as he jogged down the stairs to the lobby, finding no one there, he left heading for his destination. As the door shut behind him, he didn't notice the smile Ashley shot after him as she came out of the back room, a sheet of paper in her hands. Sitting down in a chair, she felt her baby kick, and rubbed her distended stomach absent-mindedly.

_Ding._ The bell over the door rang as Naruto entered the diner, no one really paying him any mind as he stepped up to the counter. He ordered an orange juice, forgoing the delicious food today. He knew if he started eating now, he'd want to stay here, and he had business that needed to get done, which was his initial purpose for showing up here today.

Once Ruby brought his juice over, Naruto caught her wrist, holding her back as he took a small sip of the juice.

"Good morning Ruby." Naruto greeted the brunette, who seemed preoccupied. Turning to look at her newest friend, and who was quickly becoming one of her favorite customers, although she wouldn't admit that to anyone, Ruby gasped. Naruto looked almost like he was glowing; and where his hand touched her wrist, she felt a calming warmth start spreading up her arm, and she was reluctant to pull free from his grip.

"Yeah, good morning Naruto." Ruby greeted in return, and cursed herself in her mind. He probably thought she sounded like an idiot now.

"Oh, it could be better. Did Ashley get my message to you?" Naruto said, taking another drink of his juice as it slid down his throat, the tanginess distracting him from the heat spreading over his cheeks as he stared into Ruby's eyes, the green orbs capturing his attention.

"Yeah, what did you need?" Ruby asked, not noticing the blush Naruto had spreading over his cheeks as he stared at her, she did however, notice her own blush as her eyes drifted down to Naruto's open jacket, her eyes soaking in his muscled body.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe…" Naruto trailed off, quickly grabbing the glass as he drained it, and decided to go for broke. "I've got some business to attend to in New York, and you said you wanted to experience the big city, so I thought maybe you wanted to come with?" Naruto left the question hanging in the air as Ruby blinked owlishly at him for several seconds, and just before he got up and left, she wrapped both hands around him, hugging him!

"Of course, thank you, thank you, thank you Naruto! I'd love to go,-" She was cut off by the arrival of Granny, who raised an eyebrow at their close proximity. Despite her growing age, Granny was still a force of nature when she dug her feet in, and heavens forbid that she sit back and watch her granddaughter and her latest conquest fooling around in her diner! "Go where, Ruby? I don't remember you asking for the day off, and besides, do you see how busy it is, I couldn't give you the day off, and certainly not without notice!" Granny's tone spoke of no nonsense, and Ruby could hear it, and so pouted childishly. Naruto however…

Naruto was known for being stubborn, ad he'd worked up the courage to ask Ruby out for a day together, and he wasn't about to let someone, even Ruby's grandmother, stand in the way. But he knew that getting angry would get him nowhere, he'd have to convince Granny to let Ruby off for the day with logic.

But Granny must have seen the argument building in his eyes as she turned on him, rebuking him, "And you, I don't know what my granddaughter promised you, but she has no intentions of following through. She just going to use you, then dump you like yesterday's news, so do yourself a favor and forget this ever happened." Her tone was one of an adult speaking down to a petulant child, which was ironic considering Naruto was probably closer to her age than most people, yet he felt exactly like she treated him.

His eyes became half-lidded as he glared at the woman, who was wholly unphased by his anger. He wanted nothing more than to grab Ruby's hand and drag her out of the diner, simply to show Granny that he wouldn't be cowed. He wanted to storm off, possibly slamming the door behind him. But what he wanted didn't matter, as took a deep breath, meeting Granny's glare with a look of cold steel.

"Regardless of Ruby's intentions for me, she hasn't offered me anything. She wasn't even aware of this little trip until all of ten minutes ago, when I came in and invited her. And I can assure you, my intentions are purely innocent." Naruto assured the elder. They stared each other down for several tense seconds, neither wanting to be the first to look away, the one to admit defeat.

Finally, Granny looked away, looking Ruby in the eye while Naruto smirked, his eyes glimmering in delight. For a moment there, he was worried that he'd have to go alone, and while that wouldn't affect his plans in the city, Ruby had expressed a desire to see something that Naruto could help her, and it was his nature to help people, even at his own disadvantage.

"Understand; I'm only letting you go because this boy seems to have a bit of steel in him." Granny chuckled, "If it was one of those other boys you flirt with, you wouldn't even be given a lunch break. Besides, maybe this will get you to settle down, and help out more around the diner." Granny said, and before Ruby could make a snarky comeback, turned and went back into the kitchen.

"Well, that turned out better than I thought it would." Naruto said, turning to leave, only for Ruby to catch his wrist. He was pulled back to look into her eyes which held a bit of mischief, and astonishment.

"How did you do that; Granny never lets me do anything she disapproves of." Ruby asked, and Naruto shrugged, his honest answer to the question.

"Let's just say that I have ways of gaining people's approval, your Granny just happened to be the latest example. Now then, how long should it take you to get changed?" Naruto asked, his eyes holding the slightest bit of mirth at Ruby's exasperated look.

"Umm, maybe ten minutes." Naruto barked in laughter, his finger coming up to wipe away a tear.

"Ha, okay, it may take you ten minutes to get changed, but I'll bet it'll take at _least_ thirty minutes for you to decide on what to wear, and then another twenty minutes to fix your make-up. Nope, I know your games, female, and I will not be tricked. I'll see you in an hour, and take your time; I have something I have to do before I go." Naruto retorted, leaving the diner snickering. Ruby looked absolutely thunderstruck, and Granny could be heard laughing in the back, apparently her approval of Naruto was quickly rising.

Naruto was still snickering as he entered the tiny shop, the bell over the door _ding_ing. The sole occupant of the shop looked up, his eyebrow rising at Naruto appearance.

"Hello, Mr. Fox, how can I help you today?" The way he said the last part implied that he hadn't expected to see Naruto for some time after their previous interaction.

"Hello, Gold. It isn't so much that _you_ can help me, but rather Stilts. But I suppose you will do in his absence." Naruto said, and Gold's eyebrow twitched. Why wouldn't this boy just drop it, he wasn't going to admit to being his former self, regardless of what he could offer.

"I've been informed that you agreed to help Miss Boyd find a suitable home for her baby, when it is born, of course." Naruto said; leaning against a table with his arms crossed. Mr. Gold noted that one of the knives Naruto had purchased was sticking out of Naruto's pocket.

"Yes, but I must ask that you refrain from speaking of it in public, contracts are meant to be kept between those involved." Mr. Gold said, his self-assured smug smile irking Naruto.

"Yeah, well I came to ask that you release her from the contract. She's thought it over, and has decided that she would like to remain in custody of her baby when she should be born." Naruto said, and the way he seemed to stare right over Gold's left shoulder gave a moment for thought as Gold turned to see what had captured his accuser's attention so raptly. Behind him was a shelf, and on the shelf sat a small silver stone.

"How much for the stone, Gold?" Naruto's tone caused Gold to pause as he looked at the young blonde, and the way his eyes darted back to the bell whenever he tried to look away.

"How about, I give you the stone, and you forget we ever had this conversation?" Gold offered, and Naruto's eyes darted back to his, and the way they stared at him, almost like how a predator views its latest meal, Gold almost felt afraid for his life right then.

"No, but I will trade you some information for the stone. And then we can discuss the contract between you and Miss Boyd." Naruto answered smoothly, and Gold smirked, this boy thought he had something that equaled the worth of the stone.

"Let's say you do know something worth this stone, what proof do you have that what you claim is the truth. Because I am a businessman, I don't deal in accusations and suppositions." Gold's tone was even smugger than his grin, and Naruto almost grinned when he thought of what he would tell the man.

"I suppose that is true, I have no more proof that what I'll say is the truth than that you are Rumplestiltskin." Naruto could feel the glare Gold was sending at him. "But since I am the one who have the most to gain, I'll give my half first, and you can decide if it's worth the stone."

"Okay."

"What would it be worth to you to know the whereabouts, of a certain bookworm? Dear Rumple." Naruto's grin grew with Gold's flustered look; Naruto had him, unless he'd overestimated Gold's ability to bond with another being.

"I think an agreement could be chartered." Gold spoke softly, as if afraid to hold hope for the girl's safety.

"Good, I knew we could come to an agreement. Now then, suppose I told you that I was friends with a man who claimed his father was the Dark One. Do you think that could be cause enough to terminate your contract with Ashley?" Naruto was on a roll now, and wasn't about to let Gold get any ground back.

"Yes, I suppose that could be of worth." Gold uttered, trying to think of a way to regain control of the bartering. He was Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One, known for his one-sided deals, but here he was trying to dredge up whatever information he could in exchange for things. If he'd thought about it, the things he'd traded away were worth far less to him than the information he had received, but still to have to agree to someone else's terms stung his pride.

"Good, now then hand over the contract, and the stone, and I tell you what you wish to know, and then maybe we can find some other things to trade in." Naruto looked every bit like how Gold liked to envision himself when making his deals in his former life. It … irked him to be on the other side.

"So, are you ready?" Naruto said as Ruby came out to meet him. He was ready to go, actually looking forward to spending the day with Ruby in the city. He'd have to show her the best view in the city, introduce her to his associates, and maybe even buy her a fancy dinner if she expressed the desire.

He was brought out of his daydreams as he saw Ruby's attire. She seemed to find it incredibly amusing to take Naruto's innocent mind and twist it into some perverted semblance of itself.

Her hair was loose, hanging wavily to her shoulder blades, and her red highlights were brought out by the ruby necklace around her neck. On her hand was a wolf ring, the only other piece of jewelry on the girl, at least until she swept her hair behind her ear, and Naruto could see the small silver wolf earrings. Her shirt, if you could call it that, ended about an inch and a half above her hips, revealing her toned and smooth naval. The top two buttons on her white shirt were undone, and her black leather jacket was unzipped. She had forgone the traditional jeans for a pair of shorts that ended just above her knees, the material tight against her thighs, which Naruto forced his eyes not to linger on. On her feet was a pair of black boots, thankfully with no heel.

"My eyes are up here, perv." Ruby said, and Naruto thought he'd angered her, only to see that her eyes held nothing but mirth at his sheepish expression.

"You're trying to seduce me, Ruby." Naruto retorted, turning on his heel to leave, the stone stark against his neck, set into a black choker that resembled a pet collar.

"No, if I was trying to seduce you, you'd be on your knees worshipping me." Ruby shot Naruto a smoldering look. The blonde chuckled under his breath.

"Oh, so you dress like a hooker on a regular basis?" Naruto retorted off-handedly, and Ruby gasped as she punched him in the arm, glaring at him.

"You don't talk to a lady like that!" Ruby said, crossing her arms under her chest as she pouted, offended at Naruto's description of her.

"I'll remember that when I see one, in the meanwhile, I'm stuck with you." Naruto answered, only to be rewarded with another punch. "Oh, you know you aren't a lady, Ruby. Ladies sit around sipping tea and gossiping, ladies are afraid of breaking a nail or getting dirty. I wouldn't be caught dead with a lady, nope, I'd rather be in the company of a girl who isn't afraid to hit me when we fight, or tell me off when I do something wrong or stupid. So tell me Ruby, which one do you think sounds more appealing?" Naruto exclaimed, digging in his pocket for the keys to his ride.

"I suppose when you put it like that, being a lady sounds like such an insult. But, if you call me a hooker again, you'll see just how rough I can be." Ruby sounded like she was scolding Naruto, but he knew she was simply stating the truth, simple as that. Besides, he had no intentions of ever calling the brunette such a derogatory name again.

Ruby froze as she saw Naruto's car, her eyes widening as Naruto laughed at her awestruck expression. "Is that…?" Ruby started, Naruto opening the door for her.

"Yep." Naruto shut the door.

"But they." Naruto opened his own door, sliding into the leather seats.

"I'm a special exception to most rules, in case you haven't noticed." The car came alive with a loud roar, like some wild animal awakening from its slumber. Feeling that the conversation was over, Naruto shifted gears like a professional driver, flooring the accelerator as the pair sped out of town, heading for New York City.

"Why did I agree to this again?" Naruto wondered aloud, hanging his head as Ruby shoved **yet** **another** hanger into his arms. His car had changed soon after entering the city, Ruby deciding to listen to her inner female as she dragged Naruto through several shops and department stores, buying outfit after outfit.

"Remind me again, Ruby. You've never been to the city before, the first time you come, and all you want to do is going shopping." Naruto asked, Ruby inside a changing station as she tried on several outfits she had selected.

"Duhh, Naruto, I'm a girl, our ways are impossible for you to understand. Now then, what about this one?" Ruby answered, opening the curtain to show Naruto the dress she was wearing, Naruto's brain froze up as he saw how the red dress fit Ruby's body perfectly.

"Umm, umm, I think it's nice." Naruto answered dumbly, and Ruby's eyebrow rose slightly as she stared Naruto down.

"Nice, that's all you can think to say about it. Fine, I'll get another one and -" "No!" Ruby was cut off by Naruto's quick rebuttal, before the blonde realized he'd opened himself up for snarky comment from his female companion. What he didn't expect was for Ruby to blush and look away; she'd put the dress on to get a rise out the blonde, in any normal instance, she would've simply shot him down, and simply worn something less _restrictive_. She felt like the cloth was molded to her body, and she couldn't help but notice the young boy who was operating the nearby cash register was eyeing her up like a piece of meat.

"I mean, you look really nice in it. Beautiful even, Ruby." Naruto amended his statement, only to have Ruby blush even more furiously, as she went back into the room, shutting the thick curtain behind her. As she leaned against the wall, she held a hand to her chest, feeling her heart beating.

She took several deep breathes, trying to get her blush under command, and finally succeeding, she removed the dress, returning it to the hanger it was on, she added it to the 'buy' pile, which had remarkably few clothes in it. She found her desire to try on more clothes suddenly gone, and so grabbed her original outfit, putting the clothes back on.

Gathering up the clothes she'd decided on, she handed them to Naruto, who nodded, heading to the register where the young male kept sneaking glances at Ruby's cleavage when he thought she wasn't looking. It sent a shiver down her spine, and not the good kind, how all the men of the city were so blatantly eyeing her body.

Yet Naruto, sweet Naruto, never looked down her shirt, or stared at her butt as she walked, at least not in the same way as the other men. His eyes always seemed to be continually moving over her body, as if drinking in her every feature, like one would a piece of art. It felt almost, good, to know that her body was appealing to Naruto, yet he saw her as more than that, he actually seemed to like hanging out with her and cared for her feelings, and he listened to her opinions. It seemed too good to be true, yet there he was, glaring the boy down when Naruto caught him glancing down her shirt.

Naruto slapped down a fifty, telling him to keep the change as he placed the dress delicately in a gift box, folding it with care as he closed the box, carrying it for Ruby as the pair left, the young male sweating bullets at the glare Naruto shot back as the door shut behind him.

Once they were both back in the car, and the box was placed carefully in the backseat, Ruby turned on Naruto, admonishing him for his actions. "Was that really necessary? He was hurting anyone, annoying yes, but if I don't get offend, then you don't need to defend me. I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself, thank you." Ruby hissed as she turned and looked out the window, observing the sights of all the monstrous buildings of metal and glass. She felt so small and insignificant here, like an ant in a concrete jungle.

"Sorry, I just don't like how all the men keeping looking at you like a piece of meat; I just hate perverts!" Naruto retorted as he took a sharp right, heading down a back alley to their destination.

"Oh, and like you aren't the same as them, you've been perving on me worse than the other guys!" Ruby shouted back, and Naruto huffed as he floored the accelerator. As she turned to tell Naruto off again, Ruby saw his downtrodden face at her comment. She felt instantly horrible for comparing him to the other men, and opened her mouth to apologize, but Naruto cut her off.

"Fine, I may have been 'perving' on you, but it's different when I do it." Naruto mumbled, just loud enough that Ruby could barely hear him over the road noise.

"How so?" Ruby asked, genuinely curious how Naruto was going to justify his lingering looks at her body.

"Because I actually care about what happens to you, I'm not mentally undressing you every chance I get, and most importantly, I actually would like to know you before we… you know. Believe it or not, I've never felt like this before, with most girls, it was purely physical, or social, but with you… I don't know how to act or what to say. What I'm trying to say is, Ruby," Naruto paused as he checked their surroundings, unaware that Ruby was holding her breath next to him.

_Where did all that come from!? Is he honestly about to tell me he loves me?!_ Ruby's thoughts were echoing chaotically in her head, Naruto's next words could make or break their relationship as possible boyfriend/girlfriend, or just friends.

"What I'm trying to say, Ruby, is that I'm a virgin when it comes to love, and it scares me, scares me more than anything has in a long time, more than I thought anything could now. Because, for the first time, I'm more worried about hurting someone than getting hurt. What I'm trying to say is that if you get into this, without realizing the consequences, I'm going to end up hurting you, and I can't let that happen." Naruto said, and Ruby was caught off-guard. Of all the things he could've said, she hadn't expected that, and because she'd didn't see it coming; she didn't have a decent response. And by the time she could gather her thoughts together to think of one, the moment had passed.

"We're here." Naruto's announcement was crisp and emotionless, and made Ruby wince, knowing that it was that way because of her. Her depressive mood wasn't helped as Naruto opened the door for her, grabbing her box from the backseat as he held it out to her.

_How can he still be so kind when I've hurt him? Doesn't he understand how to be upset?_ Ruby's thoughts trailed off as he gave her a smile, and for all intents and purposes, she could tell it was genuine, but she also knew that inside he was hurting far more than the smile gave hint to. It made her question what he had dealt with that he could smile so easily when he was hurting.

Turning to see their destination, she was confused. "Castle in the Sky?" Naruto nodded as she trailed behind him, her box clasped close to her chest.

"Yeah, that meeting I have is inside, and I thought you would like to see how royalty live. Of course, that's why you needed the dress, their policy is rather strict." Naruto said as he held the door open for her, and Ruby's breath was taken away. It was like she'd stepped out of time and reality, and into a fairytale.

Hearing Naruto talking, she saw him gesturing to a room labeled, 'Changing Rooms', nodding dumbly, Ruby entered the room to change into her dress, Naruto waiting patiently outside. As he waited, a man in a black dress coat came over and asked if he had a reservation.

"Yeah, umm, Naruto Fox, table for two." Naruto replied off hand, and the man nodded walking away without inquiring about Naruto's distinct lack of dress clothes. Naruto appearance had changed little since that morning. Gone was his undershirt, replaced by a button-up dark blue shirt, with a black tie with orange stripes.

After several minutes, Ruby returned, now dressed in her marvelous dress that seemed to linger on her curves just long enough to tease Naruto's eyes. He held out an arm to her, which she took, following Naruto to their booth.

Once seated, she finally took in the ambiance of the restaurant. She likened it to a castle during a ball, or at least how she imagined one would be, considering she had never been to one. Everyone seemed to embody the light-hearted mood. All the women ate with small, measured movements, and the men were perfect gentlemen, their eyes always locked directly with the person they were speaking to.

The walls were occupied by vines that looked real enough that Ruby was tempted to touch and find out. The walls themselves were built of stone blocks, same as a castle wall in a book, and as Ruby's eyes alighted on a window, it seemed to be caught in the medieval period, the glass actually stained a myriad of colors, that, as the sun shone through, set the room dancing full of colors.

She was brought out of her daydream by a person clearing their throat. She looked up into the glittering eyes of a young redhead, her smile shining into the lowlight of the room. In her hand was a notepad, and around her waist was an apron, much like the one she wore for her job at Granny's.

"What would ze mademoiselle like to drink?" Her voice was American with a definite French influence.

"Umm, just a Coke, please?" Ruby said, grasping at the first drink to enter her distracted mind. The waitress seemed to find her answer satisfactory, as she turned on her hell, walking back to the kitchen hastily.

"Wow, almost embarrassed us both there." Ruby's tone was giddy, but Naruto could tell she was embarrassed by her delayed reaction to the question.

"No, I doubt anyone will think anything. First time patrons are frequently taken aback by the décor and fell of this place." Naruto mumbled, unrolled his cloth napkin as he tucked it into his collar.

"Oh God, I'm not used to all this fancy stuff. For that matter, I wonder how you know how to act fancy. You don't really seem to be like most rich folks, with their snooty eyes, and pampered skin." Ruby said offhandedly, and heard Naruto chuckling under his breath.

"First lesson in high-class, the ones that act the richest, usually have the least. And before you ask, I'm not high society, but I do have some rather notable connections." Naruto retorted, and noticed that Ruby was watching one of the smaller servers zip around, balancing at least seven plates on her arms. "Jealous?" Naruto added to lighten the mood.

"No, well, yes, but I'll get over that. I was just thinking, you know what I do for a living, where I live, heck you've already met my grandma, and somehow she doesn't hate you. However, I don't know anything about you really." Ruby said, turning back to Naruto, straitening her dress when it wrinkled.

"Not really, you know my name, where I live, and you've met the closest thing I have to a sister. Besides, most things about me aren't that interesting." Naruto assured Ruby, but his words didn't seem to have nay effect.

"But that's just it, it's like you said in the car, I don't know what I'm getting into. Not as your girlfriend, but how can I say you're my friend when I don't know all the boring little things about you? For instance, what do you do for a living?" Ruby was naturally curious, it seemed; Naruto noted as he sighed, the waitress placing the glasses filled with drink on the table delicately. Ruby idlely noted that her arm didn't shake as she lowered with heavy looking glasses, despite the girl's seemingly gaunt physique.

"I'll have a steak, well-done, thank you." Naruto ordered, without looking at his menu once. Once again, Ruby was caught off-guard and ordered a simple salad. She nodded once more, turning on her heel as she vanished into the crowd of uniforms.

"I suppose you could say I'm in the law enforcement business, and that I've jumped around several jobs, never quite finding my niche until this job. I'm somewhat self-employed you see." Naruto spoke after several seconds, and with every single word, Ruby's attention seemed to focus on him.

"I started out as your average cop, just trying to keep people safe. That fell through after I was fired/quit. After that, I became a security guard at a high-end gallery, until I caught a guy stealing the new shipment. Turns out, the owner had hired him to steal some stuff so he could claim insurance and skip town, but I kinda got in the way. He fired me, and I learned a week later that the prick was flat broke, so I didn't get any severance pay. Then, I crossed the tracks, playing modern-day Robin Hood, using my previous jobs for reference to get me inside. Eventually, that got boring as the corrupt CEOs and other assorteds just claim the insurance policy. That lead me to my currant job, I'm a glorified Repo-Man. I work on a contract basis for various insurance companies; you see, people insure everything they find valuable, and when they lose these things, someone has to 'reclaim' them, that's my job." Naruto said, sipping from his glass intermittently throughout his explanation of his career path.

"And that is what I do for a living, or at least did, considering I doubt my talents will be of much use in Storybrooke." Naruto said, and Ruby nodded hesitantly, although a certain person did enter her mind that would gladly use Naruto's skills. Her thoughts were cut off by the return of their waitress, and Ruby realized that Naruto's monologue had gone on for some time.

"Okay, we got one Big Bad Wolf and one Red Riding Hood." The waitress said, placing their food down first, then handing them two small boxes which Naruto took in stride, while Ruby glanced at it confusedly, while still wondering about what the girl had said. However, before she could question her, she turned and went to another table.

"Uhh, I'm going to go out on a limb and hope you know what's going on." Ruby said to Naruto, while smiled genially, opening his box as he pulled out the contents, a small headband with a pair of golden wolf ears on them. On his he slipped it on, the ears blended seamlessly with his hair, making him look like the ears were real.

"Yeah, it's just a little thing they do, the whole fairytale thing. A majority of the things they serve are classified under different fairytale characters, such as steak being classified under 'Wolf'. Your salad falls under the 'Red Riding Hood' dishes. They give you little trinkets to go with ach character. Go ahead, open it, it won't bite." Naruto said, and Ruby could swear that one of the ears twitched.

Ruby opened the box slowly, just in case this was some elaborate prank by Naruto, but she only found a small picnic basket inside the box barely larger than a change purse. As she stuck a few fingers through the handle, and it dangled, she felt almost, complete. Shaking off the strange feeling, she and Naruto began eating, putting their conversation off until they'd finished.

Once they were done, the pair was sitting there, waiting for their bill when a loud voice caught their attention, along with the rest of the occupants of the eating establishment.

"Barkeep, another drink, NOW!" The voice roared; its owner a large, burly man built like a professional football player. He had a full head of brunette hair that hung to his shoulders, and his face looked like it had been hit with a shattered bottle, numerous scars littering his face. He was wearing a skin-tight black leather jacket along with matching black pants that were frayed at the knees. Finally, he had a pair of combat boots on.

"I think that's enough, sir. How about I call you a cab as you're clearly quite intoxicated, especially judging from the tab you've ran up." A small girl came up beside him, and Ruby wondered how ballsy the girl had to be.

She was maybe 5"3' and 120 pounds soaking wet. Her raven's wing hair was cut short, and for all intents and purposes, probably couldn't fight her way out of a paper bag. The rest of her was abnormally average, and if Ruby wasn't looking right at her, she probably wouldn't notice her in the crowd.

"Huh, what you say?" The thug said, his voice slurred by the alcohol as he turned to glare the small girl down. "Who do you think you are, telling me when I've had enough you shrimpy little bit-" His slurred swear was cut short by his face being introduced to the lacquered wooden bar before he was yanked backwards of the stool by his hair, slammed into the ground, and the stool placed over his head as the girl sat down on it, pinning the drunken thug to the ground.

"I think I'm the shrimpy little girl who happens to own this fine establishment; now sit there and don't make trouble, and maybe I won't call the cops!" The girl hissed, and the burly thug gulped.

A slow clap was heard, courtesy of Naruto, who pushed his chair back and went towards the girl before clapping a hand on her shoulder.

The entire building went silent as they waited for Naruto to meet a similar fate, only for the girl to whirl around, and smiled happily, hugging Naruto. "Naruto!"

"Nice to see you again Kim, and nice to see you still know how to keep the peace, especially in your own establishment. Come here, I want you to meet someone." Naruto said as the girl hopped down from the stool, following Naruto back to his seat where Ruby sat confused.

"Oh, you didn't tell me you were bringing company, and certainly not one so beautiful." Kim said, and Ruby had the decency to blush and turn away. Kim sat down beside Naruto, who had slid back into the booth.

"This, Ruby, is my friend I mentioned meeting. This is Kim, my ex-fiancée." Naruto introduced and Ruby looked at Kim, taking in her average appearance once again. "Kim, this is Ruby, my friend." Kim's eyes likewise roved over her form, the licking of her lips sending a shiver down Ruby's spine.

"Ex-fiancée, you say. What happened, you don't seem to be tearing each other's throats out like must ex-fiancées I know." Ruby asked, and Naruto chuckled lightly while Kim looked between Ruby and him.

"You didn't tell her."

"Well, it was kind of personal, I didn't know how she would take the fact that I was engaged before." Naruto retorted; Kim sighed.

"It wasn't an actual engagement, as much as 'I'll scratch your back you scratch mine.' Sort of deal." Kim started and Ruby turned to the girl, realizing for the first time that Kim was looking through the crowd for someone.

"She needed some help with a little deportation issue while she cavorted with her actually lover." Naruto summed it up, and Ruby blinked owlishly. She had expected some kind of story to go with the explanation, but Naruto didn't seem intent on telling one this time around.

However, her question was answered when Kim yelled over the din of the restaurant. "Parker! Come here!"

A girl who looked identical to the blonde waitress earlier came over to the table, her eyebrows raised in silent questioning. Kim gestured for her to sit down. She did.

"As you know, New York legalized gay marriage a few years ago. Well, Kim here was in quite a pickle until I offered to help. We all got something out of it, Kim got to stay with her girlfriend, Parker here found someone who actually accepted her for herself, and I got to help two lovebirds." Naruto said, his attention once again changing to a silver door along the back wall.

"As for my business, as I'm sure you heard, Kim here, and Parker, own this place. But when they started out, they didn't have much money, Kim being newly off the boat, and Parker being newly emancipated, I invested some money to help keep them afloat until they got their legs under themselves." Naruto didn't even look away from the door this time.

"Some money. Naruto, you gave me $15,000 to help. When no one else would help me, you did. And then you agreed to be my fake fiancée just so I wouldn't get deported, I practically owe my life to you." Kim assured the blonde male, and Parker nodded adamantly beside her.

"Yes, and I think me have the controlling share in your company was payment enough. I didn't do it for payment, I did it because you needed help, and I remember how I felt when I was out on my own the first time." Naruto answered offhand, and Ruby felt her chest warm up.

"On your own, do you mean that you immigrated here too?" Ruby asked, and Naruto shook his head.

"No, I'm an orphan, my parents died the night I was born in an attack on our home. I was told they died over me, protecting me with their lives. I… wish I had gotten to know them. I had a 'godfather', but he didn't find me until I was a little over 13. My 'godfather' told me about them growing up. From what he said, I'm almost identical to my father with my mother's personality." Naruto looked down at the table to hide the tears forming in his eyes.

He cursed himself mentally; this was meant to be a fun trip and now he was crying. Naruto wished he hadn't talked about his parents, but Kurama had said carrying around the pain alone would just make him hurt worse. He was brought out of his train of thought by a comforting hand on his shoulder, and he felt two arms encircle him as he was hugged into someone's chest, the soft pillows on the girl's chest causing him to blush profusely.

Looking at who it was, he was surprised to find Ruby there, squeezing him close to her, as if she let him go, he'd fall away, never to return. It filled him with a strange sense of… safety? But that made no sense, if anything, he was probably the least likely to need safety. He filed the thought away for later thought, and pulled away, Ruby letting him go while still watching him carefully in case he relapsed into his depression.

"Anyways, umm, what was I saying?" Naruto mumbled, his confusion causing the females sitting with him to giggle.

"Oh yes, while the food is great and all, maybe you would like to see my favorite part of this little haven?" Naruto asked Ruby, while still leaving question hanging in case Kim or Parker didn't think it was a god time.

"Of course, you have to come and see it. It's so beautiful, and we have an exceptionally large stock of merch." Parker gushed, and the way she seemed to practically flow from the seat, pulling Ruby after her caused Kim to chuckle as she pulled something out of her pocket.

"And don't even think of returning this mister. You've earned it; especially after all you've done for us. I only wish we could do more for you." Kim expressed as she started to rise, only for Naruto to catch her wrist.

"Maybe there is," Naruto said, and told Kim of his idea as she smiled.

The best part of 'The Castle', as it was called for short, was that as big as the main room was, the gift shop was equally big and filled with shelves of different fairytale related things from magic wands to Halloween costumes to stuffed dolls.

It took at least another hour for Ruby to look through everything and gather more souvenirs, as she refused to call them things, after which, she sprung the trap that she hadn't brought enough money, so Naruto was stuck footing the bill. Thankfully, Kim had excused him from paying for there meal, claiming that it "was on the house", or else his exceedingly oversized wallet would've been depleted.

Not that that mattered, Parker and Kim both knew he had more than enough money to buy out the entire property without to much trouble to his bank account, but he didn't carry more than one percent of his bank account at one time, and it was a matter of principle being caught without enough money.

Among what Ruby had bought was _more_ clothes, various candies, two coffee mugs, a white gold necklace with a crystal wolf, and finally, a stuffed wolf toy, which she added only because she couldn't get the one she wanted.

"$133.87, will that be cash or credit?" Parker's pleased tone made Naruto sighed as he opened his wallet, forking over the money. "Have a nice day, come back again." For her lack of enthusiasm during most things, Parker sounded almost giddy when taking people's money.

As the pair was heading home, Naruto having taken Ruby to the best place to see the setting sun (regardless of the fact they broke in), Naruto saw an ice cream parlor.

"Hey, it's a long ride home, you want some ice cream?" Naruto asked and he chuckled under his breath as Ruby turned and looked at him like a begging child.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now where can I park?" Naruto asked; not seeing an immediate parking spot, he growled in annoyance.

"I saw a free space about a block back that way." Ruby offered up, and Naruto nodded, pulling an illegal U-turn in the middle of an intersection, Ruby whooping as he the engine roared.

(About 30 minutes later)

Ruby sighed in contentment as she licked her ice cream cone. They had found the open space, and headed out over the next block to the ice cream shoppe Naruto had seen.

Once there, Ruby daydreamed about her grandma, she had taken Ruby out for ice cream when Ruby was a little girl, playing in the park with her, caring for her. She thought how lucky she was that even though she'd lost her parents, she still had someone who loved her like a daughter to raise her, while Naruto had no one until he was 13. _"He probably raised himself"_, she thought idlely. She wondered how different she would be if she had went through that, she wondered if she could smile like Naruto, but most of all, she wondered if she could even handle being alone for 13 years. She was brought out of her mind by the clerk taking her order. She got a traditional vanilla cone.

Receiving her order, Naruto stepped up to the counter, ordering a double scoop, one vanilla, and one orange. The clerk informed him that he'd have to get a cup for a double scoop due to the lack of cones, and Naruto shot Ruby a mock glare; she just gave a long lick up her swirled cone.

"That's fine. Whatever you need to do dude." Naruto replied, and the clerk nodded, disappearing into the back to find the cups. Usually they were out all day, but it was fifteen to closing, and the other workers had already started cleaning up.

"Hey Ruby, go on back to the car, I'll be there in a second, okay." Naruto said comfortingly as he tossed his car keys to Ruby, who almost got nailed in the face by the spinning metal implements.

"Kay." Ruby replied, pushing the door open with her back as she took another lick of her cone as she started to the car, intent on turning the heat on. She loved ice cram and all, but the dropping temperatures, a sure sign of a coming storm, coupled with the chilly treat, made her shiver. Her lack of clothing didn't help matter, now that she was back in her initial outfit, but she refused to admit to her distinct lack of clothing now.

Ruby bit into her cone as she turned the corner, spotting the car at the end of the row of parked cars. She took another bite of the cone before discarding the empty cone. She'd have to remember and thank Naruto for the ice cream, she thought, when a hand clamped over her mouth, muffling her cry as she was pulled into an alley.

"Hello there pretty. We got lucky tonight boys! Boss will get a good price on this one!" The gruff voice called to his companions as Ruby was shoved deeper into the dead-end alley. Ruby started to scream, only for the man's sausage fingers to grip her throat, cutting off the scream before it could get started.

She tried to kick him, and when that didn't work, she clawed his face, the man crying out before backhanding her as her head swam. Thankfully, he let her go in favor of running a hand over his scratched face.

"Oh, she's a feisty one. I think maybe we ought to break her a little before handing her over to Boss." Another voice said; this one mousy and annoying. Ruby couldn't see which one had spoken, only that there were about five men blocking her escape.

"I like how you think Volt, Boss don't care what happens to the merchandise, so long as she alive." A third voice said; this one nasally and Ruby had to resist the urge to clamp her hands over her ears at the shrill tone of his voice.

"As long as I get first dibs," The first one ordered, advancing on Ruby, "I want to make this slut scream for scratching me." He grinned viciously as he reached out to grab Ruby, who tried to back away only for her back to press against the brick wall at the end of the alley.

"I really wouldn't advise that. But if you insist, I guess I'll have to show you who you're dealing with." A monotonous voice called from the end of the alley open to the street. A streetlight was glowing behind him, and Ruby could just make out the blonde hair of the figure.

"Naruto?" She mumbled, but no one heard her.

"Oh, and what is a little blonde prick going to do, cry for his mommy? Run away and maybe we'll forgive you for interrupting her fun." A fourth person said, and he sounded the youngest so far. Naruto only gave a smallest of smirks.

"I'm going to stop you dime-a-dozen gang bangers from hurting another girl. You don't even stand a chance against my kind, dirt bags." Naruto taunted, and the first guy turned and growled at Naruto. Ruby could understand why; these pieces of scum were about to rape her, and what Naruto said sounded racist even to her.

"Why you, that's it, I'm going to come over there and beat you into a bloody pulp, and then make you watch while we rape our new sex toy, you racist fuc-" His next words were cut off as Naruto pounced.

Naruto leapt at the wall, planting his right foot as he pushed off, planting his foot in the gang banger's cheek as he was sent into the side of a dumpster, his body already limp when he hit. But Naruto wasn't finished; he landed on the ball of his left foot, rotating on it as he swept the next guy's legs out from under him, drilling a fist into his gut before grabbing his arm and hurling him like a rag doll into a third thug as they both joined their friend in unconsciousness as they hit the same dumpster.

"Perhaps my warning was misunderstood? I meant, I doubt that five of your kind, black or otherwise, could beat the single Asian with martial-arts training, me. Now then, you want to keep doing this?" Naruto asked as if discussing the weather. Ruby felt awe grip her heart as she saw that throughout the entire fight, short as it was, Naruto's cup of ice cream had sat perched on his head completely unmoved by his display.

A sliver barrel answered his question as the fourth thug put the gun an inch from his face. It was shaking like a leaf as Naruto look the owner in the eye.

"You know why I hate people that use guns? They can't follow the two key rules of using a gun in a fight. A) Turn off the safety." Naruto's hand shot up to grab the barrel as he twisted it out of the thugs grip, swinging it around to pistol-whip him in the jaw as he was sent reeling back. Naruto tossed the gun to the side as the last man pulled a gun, cocking the hammer in a cocky manner.

"It's off, thanks for the advice." He spoke like he was chewing gum, and Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he turned slowly.

"And B) Don't get within five feet of your target." Naruto finished as he man shot, Naruto moving his head to side barely enough to dodge the bullet as it ricocheted off the wall, Ruby hitting the ground as she got out of the line of fire.

Naruto grabbed the man's wrist, holding him in place as Naruto drilled two more punches into his chest before elbowing him in an uppercut, the man's head snapping back as he crumpled to the ground.

"You can't react fast enough if I'm moving, give your self some time to adjust, idiot." Naruto complained before a second shot rang out, and a light '_tinkl_ing was heard echoing throughout the alley due to the silence that now reigned.

All three pairs of eyes shifted to where a plastic white spoon could be seen.

"That's it, I'm mad now. First you try to rape my girlfriend, then you attack me, and to finish it all off, YOU'VE RUINED MY ICE CREAM! NOW YOU DIE!" Naruto snarled as he glared at the young gang banger who dropped the gun, and wet himself. However, the gun never hit the ground as Naruto caught it, simultaneously kicking upperwards, his kick catching the youth in the fork of his legs, the boy starting crumple, only for Naruto to drop the magazine out of the gun, shoving it into the boy's mouth, pinning him against the dumpster with the gun to his head.

"I got one bullet in the chamber; you want to see the proper way to use a gun?" Naruto asked rhetorically, the boy whined before Naruto's eyes untensed, his free hand coming up to touch the stone around his neck. Then his hand shot up, firing the gun into the air as the bullet hit the rusty latch overhead, the ladder on the fire escape dropping down to pin the guy against the dumpster across his neck.

"Now, sit there and be nice. The cops will be here soon." Naruto said calmly as he walked away from the trapped youth, walking over to where Ruby had hit the ground.

He bent down to wipe her bangs out of her eyes, only to hear her breathing evenly, if asleep.

"So you fainted, I have to wonder how much you heard Ruby." Naruto said, scooping up the girl effortlessly, carrying her bridal-style to the car before walking around to the driver's side, and cranking up the car as he drove away.

(Naruto's Theme) **(Monster- Imagine Dragons)**

Naruto growled as he stood in front of the warehouse housing his prey. He almost looked forward to the coming bloodbath. _Almost._

Naruto had left Ruby in the capable hands of a Four Seasons 8th floor room. The girl snuggling into the sheets and possibly the fluffiest pillows Naruto had ever seen. He didn't like leaving her alone, but it had to be done for what was coming. He had left her with her stuffed toy clutched tightly in her arms like a child, the irony of the stuffed wolf doll not escaping Naruto.

What he hadn't planned was when he tried to leave, Ruby had whined in her sleep. It was as if she could sense his retreating form. He had left his new necklace around her neck, the milky white stone suppressing her inner desires.

But that meant he wouldn't have his safety trigger in the coming hours of the night. But he supposed that would be fine, so long as he kept a lid on his bloodlust.

He had retraced his steps back to that alley next, finding the thugs still passed out cold. It had taken a minor bit of torture to get the only conscious one, the one still pinned down by the ladder, to fess up to where 'Boss' called home.

Hence why he was now pushing open the door to the warehouse, the lights flickering on as the motion sensors went off. It mattered little to him, it only meant his prey would be able to see their death coming, something that seemed infinitely more terrifying than the alternative.

He slammed the door shut behind him, the metallic sound echoing throughout the large warehouse filled with crates filled with various illegal things such as drugs or weapons or maybe even humans. It also didn't matter; it would all end tonight for the gang.

He saw the many gang bangers fill his vision, surrounding him as some pointed guns at him, automatic guns. Several more pulled out more close-combat weaponry such as bats and pipes. Naruto smirked though, when he saw several that were flicking knives back and forth between their hands, they would fall first.

"So, I was told that this was _the_ place to come if I was looking for some fun." Naruto's voice was dripping with sarcasm, and before anyone could form a reply, Naruto blasted off, his body blurring as he slammed into two guys with knives, his hands snatching the implements from their hands as he bounced off, the silver of the blades flashing as it ripped through the flesh of anyone who got too close.

Bullets went flying by but Naruto weaved through them, his smile turning from pleased to mentally insane as he was doused in crimson blood, the floor turning into a large puddle of blood. Within minutes, all thirty members were reduced to pieces of trash littering the concrete floor. And Naruto was standing in the middle of the bodies, his tongue licking up the blood from the horribly underwhelming slaughter.

"What is going on out here?!" A midget of a man came out from an office conjoined to the warehouse, his voice grating on Naruto's nerves as he turned to the man, his expression and attire causing the man to pause before crying out.

"You imbeciles, you couldn't stop one single man!" The man shouted, a trembling voice answering from the collage of death.

"But, he's not human, Mr. Gato. He's-" The survivor's cry was cut short as Naruto located him and severed his head from his shoulders before using the head as a ball which he kicked at Gato who barely got out of the way as it collided with the wall, splattering grime everywhere.

"You idiots, $10,000 and any girl they want from the stock to the man who brings me this upstart's head on a platter. NOW!" Gato's voice echoed out, and before Naruto knew what was happening, more _insects_ were crawling out of the woodwork.

"My God, they're coming out of walls!" Naruto hissed before bullets went flying by him, several grazing him as he dove for cover behind a large crate. His breath was coming in ragged gasps as he felt his body begin to heat up. He fiddled with his collar as woodchips went flying by him, courtesy of some more shots hitting his cover.

**"****It's now or never. Release your inhibitions, give in, and HUNT!"** Kurama's voice growled from inside Naruto's head, the fox guiding him through the process.

"Hey, cracker box." Naruto called out, and all the guns went silent for a moment as Naruto walked out from behind the crate, his eyes shadowed by his hair.

"Do you know what's it's like to have an itch you want to scratch but can't?" Naruto asked; his voice monotonous and level, a stark comparison to ten minutes prior.

"That's how I feel right now; I have all day, a consequence of the full moon tonight. I'm like this every full moon, although, occasionally I get a respite." Naruto said, and he doubled over, his knuckles white from how hard he was clenching his fists.

"I can resist, but it's like having an itch and choosing not to scratch it. I can get a special stone which acts kind of like aloe cream or something to that effect, where I can ignore the urge or acknowledge it, but it's my choice then." Naruto hissed out as a ripping sound was heard and his clothes were torn in two by his bulging muscles.

"Or I can give in and scratch the itch, claw it until my skin bleeds for me, and only the ecstasy of relief is left." Naruto gasped out as everyone froze up as three loud snaps were heard and Naruto's back shifted shape, becoming more vulpine.

"As I was saying, normally I can suppress the urge, but tonight is a special night. The full moon in all its glory!" Naruto's voice drifted throughout the room as a second ripping side was heard, and two long canines stuck out of his mouth.

"I'm an astral creature, directly connected to the moon's light. The four phases are the worst, or best, in some cases." Naruto snarled out before a bone-chilling howl was let out, and the warehouse was plunged into darkness as the lights overhead burst, scattering shards of faintly glowing material across the floor.

"During the new moon, I'm overcome with intense sorrow, loneliness, solitude, depression." Naruto's whispering voice was accompanied by the cry of a man which quickly turned into a gurgle.

"The first quarter moon brings joy, glee, ecstasy, excitement, unadulterated bliss." Another gurgling cry followed by a snarl and _snap_.

"The three-quarters moon brings lust, heat, my mating cycle, and an intense desire." Naruto's voice was barely recognizable now before a tapping was heard and everyone turned slowly to a circle of light, the sole remaining bulb providing a clear view of the small circle it covered.

"And finally, the full moon, which brings rage, anger, bloodlust, warmongering, killer intent, and HUNGER!" Naruto's snarl was heard by the few remaining men as he slashed through their throats, drinking in their blood.

Gato slowly backed into the light, looking in every direction as he pointed a small handgun at every little noise.

"The seasons affect me also, but in a different way, you see, during each season, I can sense the emotions tied to the moon. Spring is paired to the three-quarters moon, Summer to the full, Fall to the first quarter, and Winter to the New Moon." Naruto's voice was level again as Gato saw his advancing form, hunkered over, fur sprouting from every pore, slavering jowls lined with razor sharp teeth, and a sleek tail twitching behind him as he advanced slowly towards Gato, his animalistic tongue running over his lips.

"I've went too long without doing this you see, that's why it hurts so much. It's kind of like cutting yourself. When you start fresh, it hurts worse than ever, but once you get used to it, you hardly notice the pain." Naruto smiled in what could have been a kind manner, but on his vulpine face, the expression was conveyed as viciousness.

"What are you, a werewolf?!" Gato cried, dropping the gun as he fell back, trying to crawl away on his hand and knees. Naruto's nose twitched as his snout curdled at the stench of piss and excrement. Then, he smiled again, actually laughing as he bent down, his hind legs tensing.

"Hahaha, I'm hardly one of those weak creatures, I … am … a … **FOX!**" Naruto snarled as he leapt at Gato, his jaws opening as he tore into the small man.

Ruby yawned as she turned on her side. Then she sat bolt upright as she took in her surroundings. She recognized the room immediately; after all, it was her room back in Storybrooke. Any thought she had of the contrary were waylaid by the pictures on the dresser, pictures of her, of her granny, of her friends and her.

"But, how did I get back here?" She mumbled to herself as she threw the covers off of herself, only to hear a dull thump as something hit the ground.

Looking around, she found a nondescript brown box tied with a simple piece of twine with a small note on top.

_From Naruto. To Rubes._

Shrugging off the way she imagined the nickname sliding over the blonde's lips, Ruby opened the box finding some paper wrapped around something along with an envelope. She decided to open the envelope first, as maybe it would have some answers.

It did, as Naruto wrote to her that she had fallen asleep and he had brought her back home, leaving his present for her beside her bed for when she woke up.

_"__So it was just a nightmare then, but it felt so real."_ Ruby thought as she set the envelope aside, unwrapping Naruto's gift to her. She gasped, the paper falling to the floor as she saw the contents of the box.

It was a doll, one from the Castle in the Sky, if only because she had no memory of Naruto going anywhere else where something like this would've been available.

_"__But they said they were sold out and wouldn't get another shipment for weeks."_ Ruby argued to herself, but she ignored the inner voice as she lifted the doll out of the box.

Her hair was brown, and her marble eyes seemed to shine in the light. On her arm was a picnic basket, filled with stuffed food, and even a felt pie that looked real enough to eat. She was wearing a traveling cloak, crimson red, over a dark brown woolen corset along with long-sleeved white blouse, the arms tucked into a pair of wine red gloves. Around her waist and to her feet was a flowing red skirt, with brown buckle shoes.

And despite the fact that the tag read 'Red Riding Hood', Ruby could swear the doll was identical to her.

**A/N: hey guys, I did it! I finally finished this monster of a chapter, for going sleep, and a few meals to work on it for your satisfaction. Now then, as I'm sure you've noticed, I used the opportunity to cover what exactly Naruto is. Now then, I'm sure you guys have some questions, so get on the review box and ask away.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys. I don't really have much to say to this chapter except that it may seem a bit, strange considering the events of the last chapter, but just wait and hopefully I'll explain it in a reasonable way for you guys.**

**Chapter 11**

Ruby sighed for the third time so far since she had shown up for work that morning. She needed to speak to Naruto, but she'd pushed her lunch back an extra hour so she could help out at The Diner. It was rare when it was this busy, but is was today, and Ruby hadn't even had the chance to check the time due to the hectic work.

What's more, Ashley had apparently had her baby while they were gone, so she wasn't in today, leaving even more slack for Ruby and the other servers, and Granny, to pick up. But Ruby couldn't get mad at her friend, after all, she had covered for Ruby before when she left early, and it wasn't like she'd asked to have the baby yesterday. But all the same, Ruby wished she'd gotten the chance to see the baby.

However, despite her busy schedule, and distracted thoughts, the doll's easy smile still clung to her mind, the resemblance too much to be coincidence? But all the answers were with her blonde 'boy'friend.

That was another thing; Ruby couldn't tell where their 'date' had ended and the dream/nightmare had started. At some point after they had left The Castle she had lost her grasp on reality, and passed into the realm of dreams. But it had all felt so real, but surely it didn't happen, the way she got cornered, Naruto swooping in to save her like a knight, the way he so easily proclaimed her as his girlfriend, and certainly not the lingering stench of blood from the box Naruto had left. But her sore wrist said otherwise…

Feeling a hand shaking her shoulder, Ruby turned to see her grandmother breathing heavily, a sweat drop rolling down her weathered face. Even though she seemed to despise her granny, and the two verbally sparred over _everything_, Ruby just figured that was because they were so similar in personality, after all, she couldn't imagine her life without her granny, so she was always worrying that her grandmother was overexerting herself in running the Diner.

"You can go now, Ruby, thanks for holding off on your lunch." Granny said, sighing as she sat down in a chair, Ruby simply acknowledging her with a nod as she untied her uniform, folding it up and tucking it under the counter as she grabbed her coat and leaving, shrugging the garment on as the bell over the door jingled.

The trip to the Inn was short, although Ruby was thankful for her coat as a cool breeze began blowing through the town, the first signs of autumn's approach. As she walked, she considered what she would say, deciding on a direct approach, and if that failed, as it probably would with Naruto's deflecting persona, then she would simply use her looks and seductive looks to get some answers.

The door's bell dinged as she entered the main lobby, wiping her feet on the provided mat as she let her coat hand open now that she was indoors. She immediately noticed Naruto's signature saffron hair sticking out from the backroom.

_"__What's Naruto doing back there? Oh, I bet he's covering for Ashley, they are kinda close, and he would do something like that."_ Ruby figured as she pulled the door shut behind her, catching Naruto's attention as he came out from the backroom.

"Hey Naruto, I need-" Her next words caught in her throat, and she froze solid as her wide-eyes swept over Naruto. Whether she was caught off guard by his strange attire, or the fact that he was carrying a box the size of a washing machine without any trouble, one couldn't tell.

Naruto, on the other hand, wasn't surprised to see Ruby at all; rather, he was almost giddy. He had expected her earlier, but time probably got away from her, yeah that's what happened, she totally wasn't trying to avoid him.

He was garbed quite strangely, he admitted, in the traditional attire of a miko shrine girl with a purple hakama, a white haori, and a sash-like belt. He had on wooden sandals, and a white ribbon was tied around his head in the fashion of a shinobi's headband.

"Um, Naruto, watcha doing, and what in God's name are you wearing?" Ruby sounded almost incredulous, and Naruto's eyes close in laughter, although his mouth didn't move, the desire to stay in character overriding his mirth.

"I am partaking in my home country's national pastime of Cosplay." Naruto answered smoothly, setting the box off to the side as he pulled the door shut behind him, before joining Ruby in front of the desk. "Think of it like a game, just guess who I am, and you win a prize."

"First off, no one in this town watches your perverted cartoons," Naruto's smile turned a bit too sickly-sweet at that comment, but Ruby pressed onwards, "and what kind of prize could you give someone for putting in the effort of guessing?" Ruby said it in such a way as to imply she didn't care, but her natural nature compelled her to at least try.

"They're not perverted." Naruto pouted, before rearranging his face, "and I don't know, how about a date with the most handsome man alive?" Naruto asked off-handedly.

"Sounds good, now where exactly is he?" Ruby teased. She crossed her arms as she leaned back against the wall, emphasizing her bust as Naruto's eyes drifted down for a split-second as he mentally gave a thumbs up, Kurama sighing and saying something about idiot blondes and perverted Uzumaki's, whatever that meant.

However, Naruto never got to make a smart remark as a loud splash was heard, both occupants of the lobby turning to the stairwell as Naruto sighed. "Kushina, what did I tell you about taking a bath in my room!" Naruto shouted, and Ruby's eyebrow rose.

_"__Kushina, that sounds like a girl's name. Does he have a girl in his room right now!? How dare he, stupid two-timing blonde. Ugh, men are such pigs!" _Ruby cried mentally as a second splash was heard, followed by a loud thump.

"Kushina, I swear if I have to come up there, I'm going to punish you!" Naruto shouted, his only response being silence for a few second before a loud crash was heard.

"KUSHINA! I said we could play _after_ I'm done cleaning up down here, understand? If you can't wait, then take a nap or something, not a bath, and certainly don't play with your toys _in_ the room!" Naruto shouted; silence reigning for almost a full minute as Ruby started blushing at Naruto's words.

Just when it seemed that Kushina had learned her lesson, a loud crooning cry was heard, followed by several consecutive _thump_s like someone walking down the stairs. Ruby heard them reach the bottom, and turned to glare at the 'whore' as she had taken to calling her mentally, only to find a downtrodden fox exit the stairwell, a pillow clutched in the death grip of her mouth as she dragged it across the foyer before dropping it and bounding back up the stairs, her soaking wet fur spraying water everywhere.

Ruby started to speak, only for Naruto to hold up a hand, counting down with his fingers. As he reached one, a loud growling was heard as the fox reappeared with a foot long toy grass snake in her mouth a she shook it, apparently trying to kill it. Finally satisfied that it was dead, she dropped it at Naruto's feet, yipping softly as she sat down, looking up proudly at him as if saying 'Look what I killed Master'.

"Yes, you killed the snake Kushina, but next time, could you perhaps not do it in one of the rooms, please. And don't bring the pillows down without my permission, okay?" Naruto's stressed voice was gone as he bent down to pet Kushina behind her ears, the fox purring as she rubbed her head against Naruto's hand affectionately.

"Well, as you may have guessed, this is Kushina, my pet fox, daughter, and the girl who has a special place in my heart." Naruto said kindly, standing back up as Ruby looked between the two, her expression thunderstruck as she hung her head sadly.

_"__And I thought he was cheating on me. Heck, I don't even know if we're dating and I get upset because I thought there was another woman."_ Ruby thought as she felt something rub against her leg.

"Aww, she likes you, now if only I could get her to not bark at everyone else, but I suppose she's just being protective of me." Naruto said, looking kindly at Kushina.

"Kushina, that sounds exotic. I take it that it's the same as your name?" Ruby said as Kushina returned to her master's side, wrapping her fluffy tail defensively around his ankles.

"Yeah, actually, Kushina was my mother's name; she was my god-father's gift to me when I first met him. I don't know how I would've gotten through some of my tougher years without her. Besides, we've been separated for the past week while I tried to find out if this place has a 'no pets' policy." Naruto explained, once again scratching Kushina's ears affectionately.

"Oh, well I really couldn't tell you, it's kind of Mr. Gold's call as the owner, of course he usually leaves Granny in charge since he doesn't like to fool with the daily running of the many businesses he owns in town." Ruby said; a hand on her cheek as she thought it over while Naruto's eyebrow rose slightly.

"Ashley didn't tell you the news? That's not like her to forget." Naruto wondered aloud, and Ruby came out of her thoughts as she started to comment, only for Naruto to shrug his shoulders. "Oh well, isn't her little baby girl adorable? And now that she and Sean are trying to work things out, things are looking up for her. Ashley, that is, although I suppose the same could be said of the baby." Naruto said, smiling kindly as he seemed to fade out, his eyes glazing over as he looked into the distance.

He didn't notice how Ruby blushed at the implications of Naruto statement. _"He thought I would check in on Ash before coming to see him. Oh God, why does he have to assume that everyone has such kind intentions?" _Ruby fretted internally as Kushina looked between the two humans, her face confused, although you couldn't tell it considering her face didn't change.

"Oh, I kinda didn't go and see Ashley yet; I figured she would… want to rest after all the visitors she's had." Ruby lied through her teeth; she hadn't even considered going to see Ashley at this point. Call her selfish, she wanted answers first, and then she'd send her well wishes.

"Yeah, you and everyone else. I went to see her earlier; she said maybe five people have come to see her and the baby. To be honest, I think she's upset that no one seems to care enough to at least send a flower basket, or fruit basket, or some kind of muffin basket, she said she really wanted some banana nut muffins, but the only person who can even make them right is your granny. Maybe you can get some for her and take them, I bet she'd really like to see you, after all, she did name you as the god-mother." Naruto rambled before finally noticing that Ruby was slowly falling into a pit of despair at her negligence towards her friend, and apparent god-child.

"Anyways, I suppose that means you haven't heard the news yet have you?" Naruto's excited tone seemed to wipe out any lingering negativity as he smiled at her, reaching under the desk as he rummaged around for something.

"Um, what is it?" Ruby asked curiously, bending forwards to try and see what Naruto was searching for, totally unaware that doing so allowed Naruto a view down her shirt, which he saw as he blushed.

Finally, he pulled out the object of his desire, a sheet of paper with a large looping signature across the bottom.

"This, my dear Ruby, is it. What you ask, well, I managed to 'coerce' Mr. Gold into selling the Inn." Naruto said, and Ruby frowned.

Sure he was somewhat of a cruel person among the townsfolk, but having some stranger take over what could be considered her home away from home was the worse choice of the two.

"Naruto, why did you do that? Sure I wish he would get off out backs about making the payments each month, but that doesn't mean I would want some stranger to take, they'll probably level the place and build some fancy hotel here now!" Ruby said, frowning at Naruto, who was taken aback.

"Ruby, some random stranger isn't going to take over the Inn, and your granny will always be welcome here. I just figured she'd like someone to lighten the load a bit, you know?" Naruto said, still trying to get around Ruby's anger, or was it fear, Naruto really couldn't tell at the moment.

"Naruto, what are you saying?" Ruby decided to just calm down, and talk it out with Naruto, maybe then she'd get some answers, and not more questions from the enigmatic blonde.

"I'm saying I convinced Gold to sell the deed to the Inn to me, I'm the new owner." Naruto smiled, and Ruby didn't know whether to hit him or hug him, so she did both.

**A/N: Hey guys, I finished another chapter and now you get to read it. I don't really have much to say other than who enjoyed the previous chapter or the mini-chapter after the note between chapter 9 & 10. I'll work some more on it, and post it when I'm working on something else and can't fit a normal chapter into my schedule, which shouldn't happen to often. On the other hand, if you guys really liked it, I'll post the rest of it instead of a normal chapter, but leave it up to you guys.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back, in case you notice. Now then, if you read my other story, Scorched Earth, you would know that I've taken to writing a chapter every other week so I can have time to do my school work. I'm a Senior this year, so I'm constantly needed for something. Now then, I have received your complaints, the single review, telling me that I just made things more complicated with Naruto buying the Inn, but it serves an important purpose in the future so just try and work with it, okay?**

**Chapter 12**

Ruby just blinked owlishly as she looked at Naruto, waiting for him to smile and tell her he was just kidding. However, he likewise was waiting to see how she would take the news. As neither one of them knew how to react, the silence drew out, becoming awkward for the pair. Kushina, rather than wait around, scampered off to find something to do since Naruto was busy right now.

Finally, Ruby broke the silence. "Are you kidding? I mean, do you even know how to run an Inn?" Ruby asked incredulously as Naruto tilted his head to the side in bewilderment. He had figured she would be glad to not have Gold in charge, the way she was talking about him, but apparently he had misread the situation.

"First, no, I'm serious. Second, I did say I went through many different jobs didn't I? I simply saw an opportunity, and seized it." Naruto said, his face smirking slightly as he opened the massive box he had dropped, making an inventory the contents.

"Huh, I highly doubt law enforcement counts in the same category as managing an inn!" Ruby said exasperatedly. For all his charm, sometimes he was just so frustrating.

"I mean, I heard Emma has been taken on as the Deputy, she laying down roots here, and so I'm simply doing the same. And I highly doubt my expertise in retrieving goods will be too useful unless I decide to assist Gold." Naruto said it matter-of-factly, yet Ruby could tell he had intended it as a threat, and one that sent a shiver down her back.

"I suppose, but this place has just as much of my Granny's heart and soul inside it as the Diner. I don't want it to become run down, and as much as Gold may have been a frightening loan shark, and real estate agent, if that fits, he is a local, someone we've all known for years. You, on the other hand, are an outsider to us, and until you can be seen in the same light, tensions will be around, especially if word got out that you were buying property off of Gold." Ruby warned, crossing her arms under her chest. Only to hear a clock chime nearby, before she realized it was the clock in the town square.

"I have to get back to work now, but this talk isn't over yet, Blondie, so don't you go and disappear on me now." Ruby said, heading for the door as she shot Naruto a light-hearted smile and waving good-bye. "Good-" She started, only for Naruto to interrupt.

"Good byes mean we may not see each other again, just leave the ending off, it means we still have another chapter to go. And don't worry, I would never do anything to degrade or upset your Granny, although I think she's quite a bit tougher than you give her credit for." Naruto said; hauling a dusty book out of the box, coughing as the dust invaded his throat.

Ruby smiled as the bell dinged behind her.

Naruto gave a short chuckle as he looked at the evacuated backroom of the Inn. It was surprisingly bigger than he had initially thought, which meant much more dusty supplies that he had to relocate before he could use the room for his intended purposes. Thankfully, some of the supplies could be used in the room.

When he had first thought of the backroom, he had had an idea to turn it from supply closet of mammoth proportions to his new room, although he only required a small bed due to his shinobi training all those years ago. He could always 'borrow' the shower in one of the empty rooms, and the Diner wasn't that far away if he got hungry, although he did consider adding in a small kitchenette to the room.

But that was all secondary stuff to his main goal which was partial accomplished now that the room was empty. He still needed to order several mats for the concrete floor, and soundproofing would be a necessity eventually. His Shadow Clone could probably handle the delivery of flooring choice, as well as the soundproofing when the need arose.

But that was neither here nor these as he looked over what would come to be known as his home in coming months, as well as his training dojo.

Hearing a bell ding, he exited the room, seeing Ruby had returned, now in more casual clothes than last time. A loose pair of sweatpants, and sneakers along with her coat, with her hair tucked into her coat. Her cheeks were slightly red from the nippy air, and Naruto blushed at how adorable she looked.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked as Kushina nosed the door open as she slinked inside the cavernous room, her vulpine curiosity overtaking her as she spread her smell around the room, marking it as her's to any invading foxes as she hopped onto the bed, curling into a ball as she passed into sleep easily.

"Oh, not much, just figured we could find something to talk about, considering how much we have in common." Ruby said off-hand, and Naruto snickered.

"Well, I for one, happen to like girls." Naruto said, his roving eyes causing Ruby to look away in embarrassment. She had dressed for comfort and warmth with this cold front moving in, rather than wear something pleasing to the opposite sex, although with Naruto, he seemed to find something in everything.

"What. A. Coincidence. I don't." Ruby answered, and giggled at Naruto shocked face, as his jaw hung limply beneath him. He was trying to be nice, and she goes and teases him. _"Oh, that's it; I'm going to get her back for this."_ Naruto thought knowingly.

"And what do you like, Rubes." Naruto asked, using her nickname as he slowly walked up to her, looking deeply into her eyes as she blushed, stuttering out a quick answer as she saw Naruto's cerulean eyes catch the light.

"What was that, Rubes?" Naruto growled into her ear, causing her whole face to turn the same color as her namesake.

"I said, not blonde idiots who can't be serious." Ruby didn't know where the burst of confidence came from, but she was proud of herself until she saw Naruto's smirk.

"I can be serious when the situation calls for it; believe it or not, I just prefer to be this way because it masks the hurt inside." Naruto said, and once again, Ruby was caught off guard and didn't know how to react. She had had relationships before, but never one where the male was so upfront about his feelings. It was… disconcerting, and yet, freeing. It made her feel like he trusted her explicitly.

"For instance, I'm sorry about last night." Naruto apologized, bowing his head in apology. When he saw her confused look, he elaborated further. "The alley, with the gang members that were trying to … do things to you. If I hadn't sent you on ahead alone, that wouldn't have happened; it was stupid, and I'm sorry." Naruto said, and he felt two arms encircle him as he was pressed to Ruby's chest, a soft blush adorning both of their faces.

"It's, ahem." Ruby cleared her throat as her voice cracked, Naruto chuckling at her. "It's alright Naruto, I don't blame you. Besides, nothing happened, and you saved me, so I can't really point fingers can I?" Ruby admitted sheepishly, although it didn't seem to alleviate Naruto's mood as he looked at her, and she could swear he looked like an upset child about to break down.

Something in her called out, and before she thought, she pulled him to her, lightly pressing her lips to his forehead, like a comforting mother. Once her thoughts caught up with her actions, her face went an even deeper shade of red than her namesake as she stepped back as if struck. Naruto just touched his forehead where her lips had touched him.

He licked his lips to wet them, but seeing her fearful look, decided to not bring up the elephant in the room.

"So, I suppose you got your fill of the city now?" Naruto sounded almost hopeful, but something inside of him was keening for the female in front of him. His animal instincts were still high from the previous night's feast of flesh.

"No, we are definitely going to go back sometime and you are going to teach me all about city life, and if I'm going to jump back into the ring, I need some weapons." Ruby left the statement hanging in the air, but Naruto seemed not to notice until she tapped her foot, crossing her arms in annoyance.

_"__Women are so strange. One minute she's trying to comfort me, now she's upset." _ Naruto groaned internally as he raised a single eyebrow.

"If you need a gun or something, I think Graham or maybe Gold could help you better than I could." Naruto admitted. He had no problems admitting where his weaknesses, if you could call them that, lay. And it wasn't because he could aim for crap, or something, he simply preferred a more 'personal' method of fighting. In defense, he used his body, in offense; he used knives, both weapons he could wield with lethal efficacy.

"No, you blonde idiot. I want you to teach me how to defend myself with those skills you used in the alley!" Ruby said incredulously, as if Naruto had outright denied her request.

"You mean the martial art of kick butt?" Naruto said, his face actually becoming serious for the moment. And why shouldn't it, here was a girl that Naruto liked, who was asking him to teach her martial arts, or at least some form of self-defense. While he had no problems with that, Naruto knew for a fact that some of his exercises could be considered outright deadly if misused. But he trusted Ruby, so why did he feel so apprehensive at teaching her?

"Fine, but I need some time to arrange a place for us to go over the basics. What's today, Tuesday?" Naruto paused as he thought for a minute, "How about… this Friday?" Naruto finally asked, and while a bit fearful, Ruby gathered up her courage once again and nodded in ascent.

"Okay, now then-" Naruto's words were cut short by the loud gonging of the town clock. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10 loud gongs.

"Crap! I got to get going or Granny will start worrying about me." Ruby mumbled as she turned to leave, only for a firm hand to hold her in place.

"Before you go, I figured I'd give this to you." Naruto said smoothly, pulling a small case out from behind his back. As Ruby opened the case, she looked up incredulously, snapping the case shut as she started to shove it back into Naruto's hands.

"NO, Naruto, this s your necklace. I remember staring at it all day around your neck on that weird choker." Ruby stated, pushing the case into his hand, only for Naruto to hand it back, smiling kindly.

"Ehh, I can get a replacement. Besides, it probably means more to you than me if you stared at it all day. Now it's my turn to stare at how good it looks around your neck, Rubes." Naruto said, and Ruby could sense her resistance fading away, slowly being replaced by her need to get home to her apartment, where she could dance around and squeal like a little girl at her rich and cool boyfriend.

"Fine, but I better not catch you giving your necklaces to any other girls, got it?" Ruby's tone left no room for argument as she turned to leave again, the bell dinging softly as she heard Naruto chuckle behind her.

"Whatever you say, my Ruby Princess, whatever you say."

**A/N: Hey guys, as I'm sure you've realized by now, I like to connect with you guys, so in the reviews, tell me what episode you would like to see next time. Should I do the Cave-In episode, or skip that and do the training with Ruby? Let me know in the comments, k? In other news, their relationship is going to take off soon, so keep watching out for that. Also, as I'm sure you've noticed, I finally got a cover for the story!  
**


End file.
